Forever Entwined
by KiraIqa
Summary: [On Hiatus - Plans of Re-Write] 2 months after the Promised Fight has ended and things were getting back to normal in the real world. But even before, Subaru Sumeragi has been missing. When he finally turns up, he was found unconscious, changed and pregnant! Find out what happens next.. Warning: Yaoi, Slash, Incest (more info of story status in profile)
1. Chapter 1

FanFic written by : _KiraIqa_

Content : [no age advisory]

From the Manga : X/1999 (note: I do not own this manga, the mangaka does)

Mangaka of the Manga : OHKAWA Ageha and CLAMP

This fanfic is written by me for the pure enjoyment of writing and of my story plot is about Subaru Sumeragi and Seishiro Sakurazuka but with a twist. The characters are all owned by the mangaka except for the doctor and the attendant. I made them up. Note that there will be incest as well as BL(maleXmale) involved in the upcoming chapters so be forewarned. Anyways, Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Forever Entwined<strong>

_Chapter 1_

The former head of the Sumeragi estate felt a strange wind in stirring the morning air. Something was pulling her to go to the cursed Sakura tree. The feeling became unbearable till she decided to go there. Slowly, she and one of her attendants made their way to that tree.

When she reached near the tree, she saw somebody lay collapsed under that tree, facing away from them. Furthermore, the Sakura tree was blooming out of season. The tree was an eerie sight to behold.

"Ma'am, I'll go and check that person out. Please do not go any further, until it is ok." The attendant slowly approached the person and when there is no reaction, he reached out to turn the body to see the face of that person.

"Subaru-san!" Upon hearing Subaru's name, as quickly as she can, the former head made her way to the person that lay collapsed at the foot of the tree. The fall out of her wheelchair to the earth and gather Subaru in her arms.

"Quickly, call for an ambulance!" The attendant who was in shock regained his compose and ran hurriedly to call for help.

"Oh Subaru-kun…" She whispered to her unconscious grandson with tears in her eyes. But as even as she stared lovingly as her grandson, she could not help having an uneasy feeling around him.

* * *

><p>Subaru Sumeragi was admitted into a private hospital ran by Clamp Campus. Since he was missing for six months, the doctor ran various checks on him to make sure he is ok at least. His grandmother, not wanting to lose sight of her grandson again, sat by his hospital bedside waiting for to hear the results from his doctor. When the doctor came back with the results, she was still there staring at the Subaru-kun.<p>

"So, what does the results say?"

"Hmm… It's strange." The doctor said in a hesitant voice all the while checking and re-checking the papers at the clipboard.

"What do you mean Strange? Explain yourself!" The former head of the Sumeragi estate wheeled around to face the doctor and commanded him. Expression of fear and concern for Subaru can be seen in her face.

"The test result came back and it says… It says that he is pregnant. We re-did the test 5 times but it still came back the same."

"What! How can that be? Pregnant…"

"That not the all either. His DNA also changed. His DNA now is 85% Subaru Sumeragi while the other 15% is Seishirou Sakurazuka. My team even checked that test eight times at least, to be sure."

"My god! What have they done?"

Subaru was floating in and out of consciousness when he heard the doctor and his grandmother talking. As he felt his mind turning dark again, his last thoughts were on who "they" are and what was it that has been done to him that made his grandmother and the doctor worried.

_I can't remember._

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

FanFic written by : _KiraIqa_

Content : [no age advisory]

From the Manga : X/1999 (note: I do not own this manga, the mangaka does)

Mangaka of the Manga : OHKAWA Ageha and CLAMP

This fanfic is written by me for the pure enjoyment of writing and of my story plot is about Subaru Sumeragi and Seishiro Sakurazuka but with a twist. The characters are all owned by the mangaka except for the baby twins, doctor and the attendant. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Forever Entwined<strong>

_Chapter 2_

**3 months later **

Subaru laid on the hospital bed, looking out the window to his right. The doctor was checking his pulse to make sure it was not too slow. It seemed that they had a scare during the operation when his blood pressure suddenly dropped.

"It seems that you are really ok," the doctor said as he recorded his findings on his clipboard. "Do you want to see your children, Subaru-kun?"

"Mmm..." Subaru did not reply but continued to look out the window. He had just woke up, a few minutes ago, from the operation of giving birth to his twins. He felt a bit numb, not knowing what to feel about the children. He doubts he can feel anything again after losing Seishiro.

The doctor left him, presumably to bring the twins into his room. A few minutes later, when the door open again, a nurse pushed in the baby trolley that contain his twins. She set the trolley next to the bedside.

"Do you want to hold your children?" the nurse asked Subaru-kun. Getting no reply from him she informed him about what the doctor has said, "The doctor told me to inform you that the babies test results are in. He will be with you in a few moments." After pausing once more to check on the twins, she left him to his thoughts.

Subaru felt pressured by the silence in the room. Unable to take the curiosity any longer, he turned his head to look at the babies in the trolley. The babies wore blue and pink garment to differentiate the baby's gender.

It seems that the boy was soundly sleeping but the girl is wide awake, not making a sound. He knew the a newborn's eyesight is supposed to be blurry for a few months but the sharpness of the girls gaze noticing her surrounding make him guess otherwise.

Then, their gaze connected. For a few seconds, it seems like the baby's gaze was speaking to him. It seems to know that he has mixed feelings for her and her brother. That gaze captured him in more ways than one.

Finally, after a few seconds later, the girl closed her eyes and went to sleep. Subaru did not know what to think about that particular situation just now. Maybe he was just tired or it was his imagination overreacting.

* * *

><p>The next time the door opened, it was his doctor who walked in studying intensely at the clipboard he has in his hands. It seems that he will always interest the doctor, be it his body, DNA or his children. These few months he has been probed, pricked and tested for all kind of tests. He was not allowed our of clamp campus as the doctors and nurses need to monitor his condition till the twins are born.<p>

He remembered the time when the doctor told his grandmother that he was expecting twins, a boy and a girl. There was a fleeting expression of pain that flashed on his grandmother's face. She must have thought of Hokuto and how the fact the he is having twins now.

Now, looking at the complex expression that the doctor is displaying, Subaru knew that it the results will something of interest as well. As expected of his children, he guessed. With his unique DNA mix, the children will not escape the Sumeragi's blood and the Sakurazuka's blood. They might not escape the "Curse".

"We did a DNA matching for the twins and the results just came back." Subaru was still thinking about the curse when the doctor spoke.

"Hmm… And so?"

"What the results says is that the twins have both your and Seishirou's DNA."

"Isn't it because I have his DNA in me that they have the same DNA?" Subaru was tired of always answering to the doctor's questions. He wished to back to his solitary life.

"Hmm, we wanted to confirm who the mother and father is, so we did the testing. From the results, I can say that the father of the twins is Seishirou and you are the mother or either way round."

"!"Subaru whipped his head to the side to face the doctor, shocked. The doctor steadily returned his gaze, letting him know that what he was saying is absolute true.

The door of his room slammed open suddenly and his grandmother was wheeled in by an attendant.

From the look of his grandmother's face, it seems that she overheard what the doctor has just said.

"Leave us. Stay in the waiting room until I finish talking to Sabaru's doctor." She ordered the attendant. The attendant bowed to her and left, closing the door with a gently click that seemed like a bang in his silent room.

A few moments of silence pass by as the three people stared at each other. Only the sound of their breathing and the gently sigh of the sleeping babies can be heard. Noticing the babies were in the room with them, his grandmother lowered her voice.

"How can that be? Seishirou is dead and Subaru is clearly a male." The shock and disbelief can be clearly heard.

"Yes, I know that. But the situation is bizarre. The only explanation I could think of is that Seishirou's sperm must have been frozen before he died but about Subaru, I don't really know. May they did a successful creation of a human egg using Subaru DNA. Or…" The doctor hesitated to continue his words.

"Or what?" His grandmother asked the doctor, impatient of his hesitations.

"Or they might have used Hokuto's egg instead. If they tempered with it and added Subaru's DNA with it, it might be possible."

"!" That statement shocked both Subaru and his grandmother. They did not want to think that someone would have stolen Hokuto's egg. In the same room, the babies were sleeping soundly, not knowing of the worries that the adults face of at the present. What will the future bring for these twins?

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

FanFic written by : _KiraIqa_

Content : [no age advisory]

From the Manga : X/1999 (note: I do not own this manga, the mangaka does)

Mangaka of the Manga : OHKAWA Ageha and CLAMP

This fanfic is written by me for the pure enjoyment of writing and of my story plot is about Subaru Sumeragi and Seishiro Sakurazuka but with a twist. The characters are all owned by the mangaka except for Shinobu, Sukiya and the attendants. They belongs to me purely. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Forever Entwined<strong>

_Chapter 3_

Subaru Sumeragi was feeling restless. It has been 3 months since his return to the family home and he was not used to life without work. He was not allowed to go on the assignment before they cleared him capable of the work.

Looking out at the surrounding, the peacefulness is bothering him. Or rather, the sight of the attendants taking his children out for a walk outside that is bothering him. The attendant carried the twins in their arms, walking around to let them feel the afternoon's fresh air.

The boy was as always sleeping soundly while the girl was looking around attentively. It seems that the household is now revolving their life around the children. Subaru did not know what to think of them, his own children. Ever since they were released from the hospital, he looked at the children only from a far.

Ever since the talk of the children's DNA, that subject has never been brought up again. Both the doctor and his grandmother decided it is best if the subject is not discussed ever again. His grandmother then changed the subject to naming the children.

The naming was decided by his grandmother as he did not want anything to do with the children. The boy was named Shinobu Sumeragi and the girl was named Sukiya Sumeragi. A slight movement to his right alerted him to an intruder to his peaceful moment. He turns to see an old attendant of his grandmother bowing in respect to him.

"Subaru-san. The former head called for you. She asked for you to be in the family room." With the message delivered, he bowed and left Subaru alone. It was not necessary to wait for a reply. Subaru turn back to the scene that disturbs his heart so.

The sight of his children which makes him feel so complicated inside, it is better if he were to stay away from them. He turned his back to leave for the family room. Little did he notice that a little girl's gaze was focused at his turned back. She probably felt that she will not see her father again for a long time after.

* * *

><p>Subaru and his grandmother were left alone in the family room when the last of the elder members left the room. They stared at each other silently. Finally, his grandmother looked away.<p>

"Are you sure about this, Subaru-kun? To leave the estate and not care for your own children?"

"Hmm… I will do my work and come back once in a while. But other than that, there is nothing I can do for them. Grandmother has already found some help in taking care of them so I leave their rearing to you."

"But they might need their father's guide."

"… I can't, Grandmother. I just can't…" Subaru whispered this softly to his grandmother as he paused at the door. Without looking back, he left the room planning to leave the family estate.

The former head looked out the window thinking troubled thoughts. She had a feeling that Subaru's decision will have a strong impact on the children's future. Bowing her head, she prayed for his and the children's well being as their future. Hoping that nothing bad will happen to their family in the years to come.

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

FanFic written by : _KiraIqa_

Content : [no age advisory]

From the Manga : X/1999 (note: I do not own this manga, the mangaka does)

Mangaka of the Manga : OHKAWA Ageha and CLAMP

This fanfic is written by me for the pure enjoyment of writing and of my story plot to is based on Subaru Sumeragi but now I am focusing on his children's story whom I created myself. All of the characters are all owned by the mangaka except for Shinobu and Sukiya Sumeragi, Shio Takaya and Hiroshi Fujikawa. They belong to me purely. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Forever Entwined<strong>

_Chapter 4_

A young man stood in front of a school he had just transferred to. A gust of wind blows the leaves lying near his feet flying in the air. A new place, a new beginning was what his wary mind thought. A sudden movement on top of the school rooftop attracted his attention.

Shielding his eyes from the morning sun, he looked up to see a girl wearing the same school uniform leaning against the railings of the rooftop. Her eyes closed against the glaring sun, she stood still, letting the wind caress her. It was a beautiful sight to behold.

_Who was this beautiful girl?_

Her expression so serene while the wind blows gently against her. Suddenly she turned as if someone called her and disappeared. The young man wanted to meet the captivating creature who has captivated him and from what he had memorised of the girl's features, his goal this week was to find and befriend her.

With a new goal in mind, he strode into his new school determined to make this year worthwhile.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey! Did you hear? There is a new student transferring here. A guy."<em>

"_Yeah, I heard that he is in his senior year. Weird isn't it."_

"_I heard that he is one hot guy."_

"_No… He can't be hotter than Shin-san and Shio-san."_

"_What class is he in?... No! Same class as Sukiya-san? Damn lucky bastard!"_

It's rare to have a transfer student in their part of town and at their senior year at that. Already, whispered gossips can be heard among the students in the school classrooms and hallways. The toll of the school bell was what stopped the gossips and students rushed their way to their respective classes.

* * *

><p>Three loud claps brought everyone's attention to the front of the class. Namura Sensei stood silently till the class settled down. Beside him was the rumoured new student that had just transferred to their school.<p>

"Alright! Now that the class is settled, I'm here to introduce you to your new classmate. He is Hiroshi Fujikawa and he will be with your till the end of your school years. Since this is your last year in this school, I hope you all will get along with him." Namura Sensei finishes his speech and wave the new comer to introduce himself.

"Please to meet all of you, I'm Hiroshi Fujikawa. Please take care of me!" Hiro introduced himself and bowed to the class but his attention was not on the whole class but on one particular person in the class. All his nervousness about starting in a new school vanishes as soon as he saw this person. It was the same person, the captivating creature as the one on the rooftop!

She was sitting at the back of the class near the window. She was looking out the window not particularly interested in the teacher's announcement or his introduction. But the presence she gives out now was of cool elegance that does not let anyone come near her. It makes him think that this person is not the same one as the one on the rooftop.

"Ah Fujikawa-kun, you will sit right at the back since you are quite tall. Oh and the class president is Takato, he will show you around. Now get to your seat and I will begin with the attendance." Hiro walked to his assigned seat as the attendance was taken. It seems that he was at the same row as her. _I wonder what her name is._

* * *

><p><em>DING DONG!<em>

Hiro slumped on his desk, tired from catching up with the change on how the lessons were taught in his new school. Thank god it was lunch time, he needed a break. Some of the students around him were moving out of class to get their lunch in the school cafeteria while other brought out their packed bento.

He suddenly remembered that he wanted to talk to that girl from before. Sitting up suddenly, he looked at the girl's seat to find her gone. Standing up, he quickly head to the door, only to stop short at see her with two boys beside her, with one of them having an arm around her.

"Fujikawa-kun? Let's grab our lunches at the cafeteria, then I will show you around the school before the afternoon classes starts." The class president addressed him from behind him. When he saw that Hiro was not replying and staring at something, he turned his head to see what had captured Hiro's attention.

"Oh! You're looking at them?"

"Who is she, that girl from our class? And who are the two guys beside her?" Hiro asked, turning his head to face Takato.

"She is Sukiya Sumeragi. With her are Shinobu Sumeriga and Shio Takaya. They are the Student President and Vice-President of this school. Sukiya-san and Shin-san are twins and Shio-san is their best friend since they were little. They are the three powers that rule this school."

"I want to be friends with her…" Hiro whispered.

"What? No no, I know what you are thinking. Don't even think it; you can't mess with Sukiya-san. I'm warning you in advance that if you mess with her, you will regret it."

"I can't help it…" He answered, once again turning to look at the trio.

"I know", said Takato also looking at them. They watched as the trio walked down the hallway and as they walked pass, students all bowed to them.

_What a strange school. And what is the deal with these three? But no matter what, I won't give up on her, Sukiya Sumeragi. Sukiya…_

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

FanFic written by : _KiraIqa_

Content : [no age advisory]

From the Manga : X/1999 (note: I do not own this manga, the mangaka does)

Mangaka of the Manga : OHKAWA Ageha and CLAMP

This fanfic is written by me for the pure enjoyment of writing and of my story plot to is based on Subaru Sumeragi but now I am focusing on his children's story whom I created myself. All of the characters are all owned by the mangaka except for Shinobu and Sukiya Sumeragi, Shio Takaya and Hiroshi Fujikawa. They belong to me purely. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Forever Entwined<strong>

_Chapter 5_

Rosen High is a school that welcomes any students. The school has a diversity of students from different background. This school is unique as it is govern by three of its student. It is not certain when exactly that the power shifted from the teachers to these students.

But now three powers ruled the school in their unique way. Shinobu Sumeragi, the Student President and Shio Takaya, the Vice-President holds power over all school matters. They can reject or accept any proposal but everything must go through them first.

Sukiya Sumeragi though she is not on the Student Council, the hold sway in any votes as she is a mysterious person only Shin and Shio can get close to. A mysterious aura surrounds her that prevents all from coming close to her. Also, Shin and Shio, who is always near her, prevents any to be close to her.

Shin, Sukiya and Shio. The Three Power that has mysteriously taken over Rosen High School.

* * *

><p><em>Ding Dong Ding Dong<em>

The bell signalled the end of lessons at school. Hiro packed his belongings and decided to end things for today. His first day at his new school finally done but there is still some unpacking to do at home. Phew!

He turned his head to look at Sukiya. She was already packed and she stood by the window gazing out to look at something afar. It is possible that she is waiting for her brother and that other guy. What is it with her the expressions on her faces, or rather the lack of them. Was what he saw in the morning just his imagination?

"Knock Knock…" A loud knock on the front door of the class brought everyone's attention to the front. Even Sukiya turned to see who was at the door. There stood Shin leaning on the door with his hands in his pocket and behind him, Shio.

"Suki! Did you miss me? I hope you didn't wait too long. I had to finish up some paper works for the Student Council even though I promised you we will go home early together. Forgive me? It was all Shio's fault." Shin smiled his trademark smile directly at Sukiya.

Hiro have heard that that trademark smile is what makes all girls and some boys go crazy and fall for him but all Sukiya did was grab her bag and walked pass Shin as if nothing important ever happened.

"Haha… Alright, let's go! Here, let me carry your bag. As an apology, I'll eat out for dinner before we go home and I'll even pay. I heard…" His voice fades away as the three walked away from the class room. After a moment of silence, the class started moving again as if it was normal to see that.

The scary thing was, he started to feel that the strange goings in this school was normal too, like the other students do, from what he had experienced and heard since morning. He learned that Shin always laughing and has a smile on his face, a cheerful and playful personality while Sukiya rarely smiles.

Sukiya seems to have a cool and cold personality but at times she will show her gentle side. And Shio, he is a silent presence that is always there with the two. The dependable one but sometimes there will be a cold look in his eyes if his orders are not carried properly. His presence tends to disappear beside Shin but alone, he has a powerful presence that you will obey to. Hiro decided that he need to look for more information on those three.

After he finished packing, Hiro decided to walk home instead of taking the bus like he did this morning. It would be a long walk, criss-crossing many building to reach his house but he needed the time to think and clear his mind. He found that route to walk to school during the weekend when he went exploring when he needed a break from unpacking.

He paused at the front gate of the school. The sun was shining through the clouds as he tried to remember to turn right of left to go to the park. A tap on his shoulder jerked him out of remembering where he needed to go. He turned around and found the class president, Takato.

"Oh, it you… What do you want?" He was annoyed that it was this guy trying to butt into his affairs again.

"Hiro-kun has a lost expression so I thought I could help. Where are you going? Maybe I can tell you the way."

"Mmm… It's ok but I think I will take the bus after all."

"Eh? I'm also taking the bus. Let's go together."

* * *

><p>"So… What do you know about those three, Shin, Shio and Sukiya?" Hiro asked casually as he stared out the bus window. Beside him, Takato, who was looking through his bag for something, stopped and looked at him.<p>

"You really want to know?"

"Hmm…"

"Ok… The twins came from a powerful and influential family around here. Shio just so happen to be their friend since childhood. His family also is….."

_Well since I can't shake off this annoying person, might as well I ask him about the three… _Was what he thought as he walked he look out the window. Takato talked non-stop beside him about them as he listened attentively.

_Maybe there might be something interesting that he can use to get Sukiya…_

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

FanFic written by : _KiraIqa_

Content : [Slight hint of Incest…]

From the Manga : X/1999 (note: I do not own this manga, the mangaka does)

Mangaka of the Manga : OHKAWA Ageha and CLAMP

This fanfic is written by me for the pure enjoyment of writing and of my story plot to is based on Subaru Sumeragi but now I am focusing on his children's story whom I created myself. All of the characters are all owned by the mangaka except for Shinobu and Sukiya Sumeragi, Shio Takaya and Hiroshi Fujikawa. They belong to me purely. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Forever Entwined<strong>

_Chapter 6_

_Kling-kling… Kling._

Hiroshi laid on his bed, looking out the open window to the stars in the night skies. The wind-chime by his window made a soft chime when the soft wind blows against them. The swaying curtains made him remember about the way Sukiya's hair swayed against the wind this morning.

Looking up at the stars, he was lost in his thoughts of Sukiya and the strange trio that The Three power make.

_I wonder what she is doing right now. Sukiya-san…_

* * *

><p>At a different place, Sukiya was also looking up at the stars with her arms around her waist. She was looking at the stars wondering about the new student in her class. Though others who did not know her well will say that she did not concern herself with such things, the truth is that she is curious. Only her outwards appearance says otherwise.<p>

_What was Shin thinking about letting a new student into the school and especially into my class? Is he testing me? Or is this just some kind of game to cure his boredom…_

A slight click of the door closing behind her alert her of someone entering her room but she maintain her pose by the window. She knew it was Shin as no one else would dare to enter her room without permission.

The soft footsteps coming closer made her heartbeat faster but outwardly she remained calm. When arms surround her she froze slightly before softening against the Shin's body behind her.

"What are you thinking about late at night Sukiya?"

"Mmm… Just looking at the stars…"

"You're not thinking about that new guy are you? You're not supposed to think about anyone but me," Shin warned her softly with his lips near her ears, arms tightening around her pulling her closer to his body.

"Hnn.. What are you up to Shin?" Sukiya asked, turning around to look up at his eyes in the dark. His eyes are the only thing you can trust as it will tell you what he would not.

Shin did not answer her but smile at her and kiss her gently on the forehead. But his eyes shorn like a tiger eyes with a spark of mischief in them in the dark. The answer was all too clear to her that her brother was once again up to no good.

"It's late, let's go to bed," with a whisper in the darkness holding her hand, Shin pulled Sukiya deeper into the room. Sukiya turn her head to glance back to see a cloud passing over blocking the bright stars.

_Darkness is the path of our life but I can't help but want the warmth of the sun and stars. _

With that thought, she turned her back on the stars and surrendered and followed Shin into the darkness.

* * *

><p>At the same time, but at a different place, Shio was sitting on his desk with his computer on. He has just looked up in Hiroshi Fujikawa's student profile provided by the school. On the desk beside his computer were files on Hiroshi that he has requested from a private investigating firm.<p>

With all the information he has studied he can conclude that Hiroshi is an excellent student both in studies and sports. When his parents decided to divorce, he stayed with his mother who wanted to go back to her home town so he transferred from Tokyo to Kyoto.

Leaning back on his seat, Shio look out the window beside his desk to the stars. He need all the information to find out what Shin is planning and outsmart him. As a friend, he can't let Shin "game" go out of hand.

He knew something was up when Shin let a new student into the school and into Sukiya's class at that. He knew from past experiences that Shin will let no one go near Sukiya. Even he (Shio) can't get to near to her but he was given some exceptions.

The day he met the twins was the day their strange friendship started.

_. . . . At that time he was five, his parents have dragged him along to go to a meeting with the well-known family, the Sumeragi. He was woken up early and dressed up to meet and be-friend with the former head's great-grandchildren, twins._

_He was told that the twins were in the garden and was told to go play with them. Walking around the garden with the wind was blowing gently in the morning air he came to a stop when he saw the twin._

_They appear to be sleeping under a tree in a sitting position with their head together and the aura around them was surreal, like a little prince and princess under a sleeping spell. As he walk up to them, the slight crunch of leaves under his shoes woke them up._

_The girl look serenely at him from the sitting position but boy slowly stood up and looked at him straight in the eyes._

"_You've Shio Takaya. There's a great aura about you, you can be with us." Shin had said with a look in his eyes that froze the little Shio on his place . . . . _

That was their first meeting and their strange bond formed and continued till now. Shin and Sukiya, what a strange relationship they have… He had experienced Shin's possessiveness of Sukiya first-hand but before he remembered, he closed down that memory. Best not to remember that…

Massaging his forehead, he had a tense expression on his face now, so unlike the cool expression he put up at school, the cool Shio. Thinking that he needed a rest, he called it a day and shut down the computer.

_Good night Sukiya… and Shin…_ He wished to the stars before going to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

FanFic written by : _KiraIqa_

Content : [no age advisory]

From the Manga : X/1999 (note: I do not own this manga, the mangaka does)

Mangaka of the Manga : OHKAWA Ageha and CLAMP

This fanfic is written by me for the pure enjoyment of writing and of my story plot to is based on Subaru Sumeragi but now I am focusing on his children's story whom I created myself. All of the characters are all owned by the mangaka except for Shinobu and Sukiya Sumeragi, Shio Takaya and Hiroshi Fujikawa. They belong to me purely. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Forever Entwined<strong>

_Chapter 7_

_**A few days later**_

Yawning loudly, Hiro walked towards the front gate of the school. The morning wind was cold and the sun was starting to rise to the sky. Last night, in the end, he did not sleep until late at night because he was thinking about Sukiya. All week, he did not have the chance to corner Sukiya into a conversation since he was busy selecting a club and catching up with the unfamiliar way of teaching they did in this school.

So this morning, he decided to go to school early to soak up the atmosphere and explore the school before the other students arrived. As he made his way up to his class, he could see that there were only a few students around at this early hour.

Putting his bag at his seat, he looked around the class to see which of his classmates has arrived early. There were a few bags on some desks but no one of important, specifically Sukiya-san. So Hiro went to explore the school campus.

At the art building, he noticed that this was the building that has the rooftop from which he saw Sukiya on the first day he transferred here. He decided to try his luck at going up to the rooftop to see if he had the chance of meeting her. But when he reached the top level, he saw that the door to the rooftop was locked.

Disappointed, he thudded back down the stairs but when he was at the 3rd level, he suddenly heard a slight sound coming from around the corridor. He paused at the stairs of the 3rd level, thinking whether he should investigate the noise. Looking around, he noticed that this block was deserted of students this early in the morning.

Steeling himself, he decided to see what made those noises. He crept soundlessly to the corner of the corridor, sticking close to the wall. When he reached the corner, he slowly peeked out to see the source of that strange sound.

What he saw was Sukiya, sitting at a balcony seat with the early morning sun shining on her. Even though the sun was shining on her, she was relaxed, sketching something on her sketchbook. She seemed approachable, he though and slowly walked up to her.

* * *

><p>Sukiya was enjoying the early morning rays while absently sketching the scenery outside of the window. This place is her hideout from the normal crowds. It is here that she can relax and be herself.<p>

This morning, Shin had to be at the student council early, so when they arrived at school, she had a lot of time to spare till home room time. Sukiya decided to escape to her hideout instead of waiting in the classroom and be the center of attention.

She was dazing out the window when a sound caught her ear. Turning her head to right quickly, she saw Hiroshi Fujikawa, the new guy form her class, coming towards her. She quickly schooled her expression into a cool one but she suspected that the damage was already done, that he saw her relaxed and vulnerable side.

"Ah…"

"Sukiya Sumeragi, isn't it? I'm Hiroshi Fujikawa, we are in the same class, please to meet you." Hiro said with a slight bow to her.

"Hnn… Please to meet you too." Sukiya thought it was no harm to talk to him for a bit since Shin was not around and will be busy with Student Council duty for the whole morning. She closed her sketchbook and look out the window but at the same time, she looked at Hiro from the corner of her eye.

"Umm… I've been trying to get the chance to talk to you, Sukiya-san." Hiro moved closer still to her, till he was directly beside her.

"Mmm…"Feeling uneasy, she turned to face him and as she turned, he squatted down so that they are at the same level, face to face.

"On the first day I transferred here, I saw a most captivating sight. On top of this building's rooftop, a beautiful angel was seen, caressed by the wind and sun," he said as he stared intensely into her eyes letting her know that it was her that he saw.

"Hnn!" Shocked, Sukiya didn't move an inch, thinking back to the first day of school. She did not think that anyone will notice her that day. She was too caught in the moment of feeling the sun's warmth and the wind's gentle breeze.

"You right now and you then are a different person altogether than when you are in class." As he said that, his hand reached out, as if to caress her face.

"You captivate me; make me want to know you more. Will you be my friend?" Staring at his eyes, Sukiya noticed how different his eyes are from him(Shin's). The brightness of Hiro's soul shines through his eyes making her want the caress. Slowly, she closed her eyes, accepting the caress.

But before his hand even touches her face, there was a loud thud that made her eyes snapped open. She froze, seeing Shin who has thrown Hiro against a wall and is still holding Hiro's hand that was about to caress her face.

"What are you doing, Sukiya?" Shin asked her, his eyes so cold that they freeze her in her place.

_A storm is coming our way… _

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

FanFic written by : _KiraIqa_

Content : [Incest…]

From the Manga : X/1999 (note: I do not own this manga, the mangaka does)

Mangaka of the Manga : OHKAWA Ageha and CLAMP

This fanfic is written by me for the pure enjoyment of writing and of my story plot to is based on Subaru Sumeragi but now I am focusing on his children's story whom I created myself. All of the characters are all owned by the mangaka except for Shinobu and Sukiya Sumeragi, Shio Takaya and Hiroshi Fujikawa. They belong to me purely. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Forever Entwined<strong>

_Chapter 8_

_DING!_

There was an irritating loud dinging sound in Hiroshi's ears. When he focused on that sound, he can also hear a muted buzzing sound, like a person talking in the background. Somehow, the back of his head is throbbing. The last thing he remembered was… he was reaching out to touch Sukiya…

_Wait! Sukiya!_

He eyes snapped open when he remembered that he was with Sukiya. The throbbing was distracting him and somehow, his vision was a bit blurry. Moaning, holding his hand to his head, he looks up to see Student Council President looking down on him. Beside him was Sukiya, looking nervous and the ever silent Shio behind them.

"I'm sorry that I had thrown you too hard to the wall. I must have lost control of my strength. Here, let me help you up." Shin smiled and offered a hand to Hiro who was still on the floor, stunned the explanation and with the radiance of that smile that come after it.

"Ah?.. Sure…" He grabbed hold of the hand extended to him and was pulled up immediately. He steadied himself against the wall before standing upright on his own.

"Your head must be hurting. You should go to the Infirmary to get it check out and rest there for a while. I will give an excuse for you to your homeroom teacher. Sukiya and I have some private matters to talk about, so excuse us." As soon as he finishes his sentence, Shin put his arm around Sukiya's shoulder and together, they went on their way.

"Shio, you take care of him." He tossed the words over his shoulder without looking back or stopping. Once again, Hiro found himself looking at the back of Sukiya, no getting any closer to achieving his goal.

"…" He looked away and turned his gaze to Shio, only to find that was intensely scrutinized by Shio.

"Wha.. What is it?"

"Nnn… You have some nerve to really touch Sukiya, even when the rest warned you against it."

"What of it? Why can't I befriend her?"

"Hmm.. Let me tell you something that you better remember… Don't you ever anger Shin or you will regret it."

"?"

"Now, let go. Classes will be starting soon and I have to be in class." As Shio lead the way to the School Infirmary, the words that Shio said made Hiro remembered something about Shin that he thought was a trick of the light.

When he first came to and look up to Shin's eyes, there was something in the gaze of those eyes that seemed like a beast enraged. But when he blinked again, the gaze was gone replaced by a smile in his eyes that matched the smile on his mouth.

_I wonder, is it really a trick of the light…_

* * *

><p><strong>Student Council Private Room<strong>

Shin opened the door to the room that was exclusively for the President Student Council only. He pulled Sukiya in and locked the door to prevent anyone from disturbing them.

He had already told a member of the student council to let the homeroom teacher of Hiro and Sukiya's class know that they will be in class late because of certain matters. Now the Student Council Room was devoid of people as morning classes have already begun.

When he reached the middle of the room, he stopped and turned Sukiya around. Putting his hands on her shoulders, he then stared deeply into her eyes.

"Why didn't you stop him?" Shin at last asked, after a few minutes of tense silence. Sukiya did not answer but looked at him silently as if begging him to understand.

"Why Suki? Why?" He raised his voice when he realised that she will not reply. Instead in answer to his raised voice, she turns her head away from him. This made him even madder.

"Since you still refuse to answer, I will ask you in a more direct manner." He pushed her, making her fall to the sofa behind her.

Sukiya gasped, stunned by Shin's action. Lying against the sofa, she watched as he walked toward her with a glint in his eyes while stripped of his school coat and tie at the same time. When he reached her, he took hold of her hands and holding it above her head, all the while, looking into her eyes as if daring her to refuse.

Slowly, he lowered his head till was a breath apart from hers. Their breath mingling. Their lips nearly touching. A split second before his lips touched her, Sukiya turned her head away. Even that did not deter him. Shin gently kissed his way down Sukiya's slender neck, his hands moving to remove her tie.

"Now, let your body tell me who you love the most, my dear Suki…"As he said that, a tear slid down Sukiya's cheek. Shin, who is still trapped in his jealousy, did not notice the single tear which represent Sukiya's feelings for him.

_I'm so sorry Shin.. I do love you…_

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

FanFic written by : _KiraIqa_

Content : [Incest…]

From the Manga : X/1999 (note: I do not own this manga, the mangaka does)

Mangaka of the Manga : OHKAWA Ageha and CLAMP

This fanfic is written by me for the pure enjoyment of writing and of my story plot to is based on Subaru Sumeragi but now I am focusing on his children's story whom I created myself. All of the characters are all owned by the mangaka except for Shinobu and Sukiya Sumeragi, Shio Takaya and Hiroshi Fujikawa. They belong to me purely. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Forever Entwined<strong>

_Chapter 9_

_. . . . The door to the family room was slightly opened. Sukiya was just passing the room when she heard a voice that made her stop and listen._

"_. . . . please, Subaru. Can't you just spend some time with them?"_

"_Mmm… I don't think I can ever face them, Grandmother."_

"_They need your guidance, Subaru, for they are your."_

"_...I need to get going, Grandmother. I just came here to visit and tell you that I am well. Goodbye."_

"_Wait Subaru!"_

_Sukiya, who was silently listening in, scrambled to hide before her father and great-grandmother came out of the room. If they find out that she was listening in, she will get severely punished. She hurried to hide around the turn of a corner._

_A bang can be heard as the door bounce back from the wall from the impact of it being forcefully pushed opened. Then, heavy footstep can be heard rapidly moving away as if in a hurry. Sukiya decide to take her chances and sneek a peek around the corner._

_The first thing she saw was her great-grandmother trying to catch up with her father, rolling her wheelchair as fast as her frail strength allows her. Then her eyes fell to her father back as walked away. See his back from this angle; she felt that she had been through this before. Her father, always leaving even thought he had just returned._

"_What are you doing Suki?" Shin spoke from behind her so suddenly that she nearly lost her balance from her peeking position. She whirls around to face him._

"_Umm… Mm.. I was just…" Before she could finish, he also peeked out just in time to see their father's back before he disappeared from their line of sight. She saw his eyes grew cold as he saw Father. Sukiya always noticed that Shin seems to hate their father._

"_He came back."Shin stated in a monotonous voice devoid of any emotions. _

"_Umm.. Shin? Why do you hate Father?"_

"_Because he hurts you." When Shin stated that, Sukiya turns away from him so that he would not see her face. She knew that if he was to see her eyes, it will just confirm him that Father's actions has indeed hurt her._

"_Wh..What are you talking about? Father did nothing to hurt me…"_

"_Don't lie Suki. I know you better than anyone. I'm your twin, your other half," as he said that, he hugged her from behind._

"_Let me comfort you Suki, let me heal your pain…" Suki turns her head to look at her brother touched by what he had just said. She was looking into his eyes, the feeling of love in his eyes comfort her but then he did something that surprised her._

_He kissed her. . . . . _

* * *

><p><em>This feelings… This dream… Why this dream? Such a long forgotten memory… <em>

_Tap tap tap… Tap tap tap…_

The sound of that tapping woke Sukiya up from a dream of a long forgotten memory. Opening her eyes, she stared at the ceiling of the Student Council Private Room, thinking that it has been a long time since that time in her memory.

That day was the first time he did that. Forbidden yet so alluring… To give up your pain and let someone you trust comfort you. For her, she trusted Shin, her twin, her other half, with her very life.

That was why she never mind him doing all the things he did. As far as he went, he would never break her as he loved her in his own way. So it is only right to love him back… Isn't it?...

"Did I wake you, Sukiya-sama? I'm sorry." Sukiya turned her head from her position on the sofa to look at Shio, who was at the side desk of the Student Council Private Room, tapping something in the computer there.

"Shin..?"

"Shin-sama was called away on his Student Council President duties. He told me to take care of you. Would you like some lunch, Sukiya-sama? I brought some sandwiches here. Shin-same told me to inform you to return to class after you eat some lunch."

"Hnn…" Sukiya rose from the sofa and walked towards the food that was placed on the President's desk. Sitting on the seat, she slowly eats the sandwiches there while looking out the window. Situations like this are common; Sukiya did not even remember when Shio become aware of her and Shin's relationship.

But Shio, even knowing their dark secret, he still stay. Sukiya knows that he did not stay because of the connection that her family brings, like many rumours have said, but he stayed because of his own feelings, the friendship between him and us.

After finishing the last sandwich, she stood up and walk pass Shio, heading towards the door. Walking out the door, Sukiya was once again reminded of just how complicated their relationship can be. She left the room, leaving Shio to his work and also leaving her confused feelings behind.

_Best not to think too much about it…_

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

FanFic written by : _KiraIqa_

Content : [no age advisory]

From the Manga : X/1999 (note: I do not own this manga, the mangaka does)

Mangaka of the Manga : OHKAWA Ageha and CLAMP

This fanfic is written by me for the pure enjoyment of writing and of my story plot to is based on Subaru Sumeragi but now I am focusing on his children's story whom I created myself. All of the characters are all owned by the mangaka except for Shinobu and Sukiya Sumeragi, Shio Takaya and Hiroshi Fujikawa. They belong to me purely. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Forever Entwined<strong>

_Chapter 10_

Today, for some unknown reason, club practice was cancelled. So he decided to stay back in school for a while instead of going home to straight. Now, he was just relaxing under a tree that he found in the school's garden. It seems the tree was hidden from the views of the school.

Lying under the shades of the tree, he looked up at the leaves and thought of the twin, Shin and Sukiya. Rubbing the back of his head, he still remembered the throbbing pain of being thrown against the wall and what he was really curious about was Shin's expression.

That day, when he returned to class from the infirmary, Sukiya still have not returned yet. Only after break time did she returns. The teacher did not commented on her missing class; it seems that her missing some classes was also a norm.

However, Hiro wondered where she went for that long period of time and what was it that Shin wanted to discuss with her.

Looking up, seeing the clouds pass by in the sky, made him sleepy. The atmosphere was just right to doze of under the tree.

* * *

><p>The sounds of the school bell woke him up from his doze. Looking at the sun's position in the sky, he knew that it could not have been more than half an hour since he started dozing under the tree. Wanting to know what time it was, he moved his arm to look at his watch only to find he was covered by a blazer and the blazer was not his.<p>

He jolted up right; he then surveyed the surroundings to look for the owner of the blazer. On his far right, leaning against the tree, sat Sukiya sketching something in her sketchbook. And she was without her blazer so the obvious owner of the blazer would be her.

"Finally awake? You could catch a cold sleeping defenceless like that."

"Sukiya? You don't need to put your blazer on me. I'll be fine since I'm a guy. Here, put it on before you catch a cold." Hiro hold out the blazer to her.

Sukiya who was sketching, stopped and look at him. After a few seconds, she set aside her drawing and stood up to put on her blazer. As she was putting on her blazer, she continued to look at him.

Sukiya's intense gaze made Hiro a bit uncomfortable. They were so piercing. It was as if she could see into his soul, knows what his thoughts and feelings are.

"Umm, Sukiya.. May I ask you a question?"

"Hmm… Ask ahead..." She replied nonchalantly as she went back to her sketching after putting on her blazer.

"What is your relationship with Shin and Shio? Sorry if I am asking too much." He asked her hesitantly, not really expecting an answer as it was probably a too intimate question. Her hand holding a pencil over her sketchbook paused for a second when he asked her this question.

"Mmm… Shin's my twin brother and Shio's my childhood friend." Sukiya answered calmly and resume her sketching again after that pause.

"B.. But I have a feeling that your relationship has more to it that what is shown at the surface."

"… Why do you want to know about our relationship? It doesn't concern you." Sukiya's harsh word hurt his feeling but Hiro was still determine to find out as she wanted to be her friend.

"I want to be your friend, Sukiya. And maybe, in the near future if it is possible, I want to be your lover."

"…." Sukiya didn't answer him but look at a far distance. She seems distracted somehow as if something else has caught her mind. A strange wind suddenly blow strongly, making the leaves on the tree above them shake and shiver.

Sukiya suddenly jump up to her feet and began to collect her things when she felt that strong wind. When she jumped up, Hiro also jumped up as a conditional response to being courteous to the female gender.

"Um.. Um? Sukiya-san?" He was puzzled as to why she was suddenly packing her stuff in a rush. Sukiya has already stridden away from him when she stopped and told him something shocking.

"Our relationship is something complicated and forbidden. I suggest you not interfere with us any further. But if you feel wanting to befriend me, then be prepared for your worst nightmare to come true from the Awaken Tiger."

After delivering such a cryptic message, she strode off in a hurry and what he found strange is that it seems that she took the strange wind with her. What does she mean by the message?

_Forbidden and complicated? What does she mean by forbidden? And about my worst nightmare to come true by the Awaken Tiger? Who is the Awaken Tiger? _

Hiro had a feeling that this was only the beginning of something he will not expect. And the Awaken Tiger in Sukiya's message; he suspect that Shin is the Awaken tiger. Looking up at the sky, he sigh in frustration about not knowing what's really going on.

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

FanFic written by : _KiraIqa_

Content : [Incest…]

From the Manga : X/1999 (note: I do not own this manga, the mangaka does)

Mangaka of the Manga : OHKAWA Ageha and CLAMP

This fanfic is written by me for the pure enjoyment of writing and of my story plot to is based on Subaru Sumeragi but now I am focusing on his children's story whom I created myself. All of the characters are all owned by the mangaka except for Shinobu and Sukiya Sumeragi, Shio Takaya and Hiroshi Fujikawa. They belong to me purely. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Forever Entwined<strong>

_Chapter 11_

The sky outside was dark with only the moon and some stars to light it. Shin leaned back on the headboard of his bed as he stared out his window. He had just woken up from a short nap and from the look of the darken sky; he thoughts were that dinner was probably over by now.

Sighing quietly, he then looked down to look at the person sleeping by his side. Sleeping on her front with her slender back and shoulders showing where the covers have slipped off, Sukiya was sleeping soundly. Looking at her now, he realised just how fragile and vulnerable she was.

Shin combed his fingers through her hair that has fallen in a disarray manner off her naked back. Looking closely, he could see the bruises he put on her body, especially on her upper arms where he gripped her too hard. He regretted losing his temper and taking it out on her, to hurt her like this when he should be treasuring her.

He remembered the first time that he felt that way, when he was still a child. That time, a strong emotion came over him, demanding that he protect his other half, to keep his twin safe and cherished…

_. . . . The sun was shining brightly but the heat did not bother Shin who was playing with toys under the shade of his favourite tree. He and Suki would bring their toys and play under their favourite tree. The branches of the tree were big and widespread make it cooling to sit under even in the hottest weather._

_They would always play alone together. With guests sometimes coming and going and great-grandmother falling sick sometimes because of old age, they were left to themselves most of the time when their private lessons are over. _

_When they asked about their father or mother, the household would always keep silent and avoid answering them. Even when they asked their great-grandmother she would always vaguely answer that their father was busy with work as he is the head of the Sumeragi family. But even then they knew that something was wrong so they relied on each other for love and support._

_He was busy playing with his truck, using a simple spell that he had learned to send his truck crashing into the castle building block that his sister had built earlier. He knew that Suki will get mad at him for crushing the imaginary castle she had built for her dolls especially when she had used a spell to make her dolls come alive to make the castle. But Shin knew that Suki would forgive him for crashing it as she loved him._

_Zooming his truck forward, he smashes it into the blocks making a loud crash as the blocks tumble from their shape. But when he did not hear his sister scold him, he turned, looking around for his sister. She was not near the tree._

_Getting up on his feet, he circled the tree to look for her. Finally he spotted her near a window with a ball at her feet hugging her new doll. The ball must have rolled there when she was playing with it with her doll. At first glance, Shin though that she was just resting there before getting the ball. But after a few minutes of her not moving from that spot, Shin decided to go there too._

"…_its already been 5 years, Subaru. Can't you just even look at them for a while?" Shin heard the voice of his great-grandmother said that as he neared Suki and the window. Suki was just beside the window but the person inside the room will not be able to see her as she was on directly in the view of the window._

"_No I won't Grandmother. As always I will leave their upbringing in your capable hands" That familiar voice brought him to a standstill a couple feet behind Suki. He realised what or rather who had fascinate Suki so. _

_It was their Father, who was now in the room talking to great-grandmother. Even though they never met face to face, he could still remember his father's voice which he and Suki had overheard whenever he come back from time to time since they were young. _

"_But Subaru! They need the guidance of their father more than an old lady. Please Subaru…"_

"_I don't want to look or even see them. I don't even have any feelings towards them. Now excuse me, I have to go so that I won't be late." The slam of door opening can be heard with heavy footsteps walking away from the room. Then a squeak of the great-grandmother's wheelchair can be heard following those footsteps._

_When Shin was sure that they would not come back to the room, he hesitantly moved toward Suki._

"_Suki? Are you alrigh__―__"He paused when he saw her face. For a few seconds, he looked on as tears rolled down her cheeks as she cried silently not making a single sound. Her face pinched, as if in pain and her eyes spoke a depth of pain that she did not sound out. The doll in her arms was crushed as she hugged it tight to her body._

_Snapping out of his trance, he rushed to her side to tug her close into his small arms. When she was in his arms, she dropped her doll and put her arms around him, holding on to him tightly as if he was her anchor. As if a tighten string being cut, harsh sobs can be heard from her even with her face mashed in his front shirt, turn it wet with her tears and maybe even snot._

"_Shh.. Hush Suki. It's alright, you got me and I got you remember. Don't you care about what Father has said."_

"_B..But he__―HICCUP―He hates us! Sob Sob" Suki continued crying as if her heart was bursting even with him comforting her. She cried the whole day; only letting him get close to her ignoring the other when they tried to ask her what was wrong._

_That night, Suki fell asleep in his bed where she cried herself to sleep beside him, as if she did not want to let him go. Shin softly patted his little sister's back as she made a sniffling sound even in her sleep. As he patted her, he made up his mind to protect and cherish her always._

_I will protect you always Suki… From those who would harm you, especially Father…__ Especially him! Shin thought fiercely, unknowingly lighting up a candle near the window with his power. The flickering flame burns bright as the determination in his eyes to protect Suki from harm . . . . _

"Mmm…" Shin turns to Sukiya to see her slowly awaken from her sleep. Watching as her winch slightly as she stretched made him feel a little guilt.

This afternoon, when he had finished his Student Council work, he sent his power through the wind to find out where Suki was so that they could go back together. As he stood with the window open, the wind breeze through the school and found her in the garden.

But what made him so mad was that the wind whispered to him that someone was with her. And when the wind shows him who is was, his temper begins to boil. He had already warned her not to go near that Hiro guy and still she did not listen.

Shin was able to hold on to his temper all the way home but when they were near their room, his temper just erupted and he pulled her roughly into his room leaving bruises on her arm. From there, things got from bad to worse but even then she will never reject him.

When she has fully awakened, Suki turns on her back, pulling the covers over her breasts to cover her nakedness and look into Shin's eyes. His eyes still has that coldness to it but she could see a hint of regret. She knew that he lost his temper and regretted what he had done even if he did not voice out that regret.

Sighing softly, from her position lying beside him, she raised a hand to gently caress his face telling him that she forgives him. Shin's hand came up to hold her hand to his face, his eyes slowly closed in relief as a response to her gentle caress. They stayed that way for a few seconds.

"Hungry?" he asked when he opened his eyes again.

"Hmm.. Mmm… Yeah, you took most of my energy away." Suki weakly grinned at him, trying to make a joke out of things.

Shin laughed uneasily, knowing that her jokes were lame but she still lighten up his mood.

"Well, let's shower and dress before we ask the cook for some late dinner." He moved out of the bed to put on his bathrobe but a hesitant touch stopped him. He turned back to see Suki blushing red as she clutched the covers to her front.

"Umm… C_-_can you please pass me the robe?" Even with the messy hair and some bruises on her, when she blushed like this, it makes him want to eat her up, she is so sweetly tempting. He could not help but tease her. Rarely did you see this side of her; she is always in control of her emotions.

"Sure, but I will have to go to the toilet bare if you want it." This made her blush even more.

"Ah… Ah! Nevermind…" She looked down to hide her red face, twiddling nervously with the covers. Shin was now laughing outright. Too cute, he thought. He bends down to steal a kiss from her downturned red face. That startled her making her look up at him.

"Mmm… Shin! Umm…" Kissing her once made him want to taste her again so he deepens their kiss.

"Let's have a little snack before moving on to dinner, shall we, Suki." Shin leaned into her as he kissed her deeply, biting softly on her lower lips, making her gasp and fall back on the bed, dizzy with the sudden rush of endorphins.

Shin continued to kiss his way down her slender neck, marking her with a love bite near her collarbone. As he kiss his way downwards, he pulled the cover that she was holding letting his hands wander, feeling the touch of skin on skin. It feels electrifying.

Letting his hands wander up her smooth legs, he thought, _Forbidden as it may seems, our love will stay strong even if it is wrung by hurt and pain…._

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

FanFic written by : _KiraIqa_

Content : [no age advisory]

From the Manga : X/1999 (note: I do not own this manga, the mangaka does)

Mangaka of the Manga : OHKAWA Ageha and CLAMP

This fanfic is written by me for the pure enjoyment of writing and of my story plot to is based on Subaru Sumeragi but now I am focusing on his children's story whom I created myself. All of the characters are all owned by the mangaka except for Shinobu and Sukiya Sumeragi, Shio Takaya and Hiroshi Fujikawa. They belong to me purely. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Forever Entwined<strong>

_Chapter 12_

"…Have you heard of the sweet shop that just open…"

"What? Today we must hand in the Maths homework? I thought it was tomorrow! Shit, let me copy yours…"

"Good morning, you guys!"

The chatters in class during morning Mondays are the worst. Hiro was suffering a major headache from a hangover as he was forced to drink the sake that his cousin brought when he came over. He had not seen his older cousin for years and while they did some catching up, he was dared to drink the sake.

Groaning his misery, he lowered his head on the table covering it with his arms, hopefully lowering the noise as well. It also did not help that he kept having strange nightmares that always had him jolted awake covered with cold sweat. This morning, he had the same dream again.

In the dream he chased by things he could not see but makes me shiver deep down to his soul. Darkness surrounds him with making no sense of which direction he should take to escape. . .

"Haa… Haaa.. " Hiro panting as he ran in total darkness, feeling hairs on the back of his neck stand as he could feel something ominous and dangerous chase him down. Still, he ran, his whole body covered with cold sweats as feeling the chills that the beings send deep down his soul. No matter how fast or how far he ran, they will always be there behind him, waiting for him to tire before sinking their teeth in his soul.

"Ha… Haa!"

_There! A dim light showing that same corridor and the same door. Better to be on the other side of the room than out here where my soul will get eaten._

Even though he knew that what await him on the other side of the door was far more dangerous that the unseen beings, he feels far more safer with _it_ than with them. With a last burst of speed, he ran towards the door with all of his last strength and hurriedly, closed the door on them.

When he slammed the door shut, he could feel the beings scraping the door but they couldn't enter. Relief course through his body and he slumped against the door, feeling safe for the moment. But then he felt something looking at him intensely.

Hiro knew that that _thing_ inside this room had notice him and was staring at him. Slowly, he raised his head, trying not to make any sudden movements as possible. As soon as he had raised his head, his eyes met those eyes staring at him fiercely, hungrily.

Those eyes, tiger's eyes that belong to a white tiger that was bigger than him. Those mesmerizing eyes, they capture him and not let go. He knew from the previous times he had this dream; it will always end up the same way.

Slowly, its tail begins to move back and forth, with its eyes still locked on him. Hiro's heart began to thump loudly, with the increasingly intense atmosphere, waiting for the inevitable to happen. With a sudden graceful jump, the tiger jumped towards him with its jaws wide open, showing big sharp teeth that can cut through his skin.

…"Thu-thump! Thu-thump!" His heart beat thumped as he saw in slow motion how the tiger's eyes still locked on to his had a satisfied glint to it as it knew that Hiro was going to get eat. Just as it was about to tear open his throat…

. . . It was then that he always woke up, panting and sweating like hell as if he was in a marathon. Sighing, Hiro slumped deeper in his seat at his desk. But what was strange about the dream was that the tiger's eyes reminded him of Shin's eyes. And even more stranger was that the dream started on that day when Sukiya warned him not to awaken the "Tiger" and the dream kept repeating as if in warning.

A sudden tap on his shoulder had him jolted up straight on his seat making his chair scrape the floor with a loud screech. The class went quiet with that loud screech and turn to his direction.

"Ah… Sorry." Hiro said sheepishly and turn to the person who had tapped him.

"Oh Takato, what do you want?"

"You don't have to be startled that bad…"

"Hnn.. Yeah sorry. So what do you want?"

"Um… I was.. You were looking so pale and haggard that I was worried so I thought to ask you."

"Oh… I'm ok, it just a hangover."

"EH! A hangover?" Takato shouted in shock. The rest of the class must have heard him and started to whisper among each other.

"…Seriously? I didn't know he drinks. Looks like Hiro is not the guy we think him to be…"said a girl to her group of friends in the far corner of the room.

"…Don't know that Hiro is a drinker, man. Maybe we could invite him to our group outing, he will surely attract some girls for us…"said a guy to him friend at the front desks near the window.

"Jeez! You don't have to shout to the whole world Takato! And your loud voice is giving me a headache." Hiro groaned in misery as he once more bury his head to his desk.

"Sorry sorry. I was surprised that you would drink. To me, you look like the goody goody Mr popular type."

"Goody goody? Anyway, it not like I want to drink. I was forced to by my cousin who I had not seen for ages. He practically shoves the thing down my throat."

"Oh? Ahaha.. Somehow, I can see that." Takato laughed uneasily.

"What did you sa-"

"Anyway, the Student Council President is looking for you. One of their members came just now to tell you to come to the President's room but you were not here yet. So he asked me to tell you when you arrive to go straight to the President's room."

"The President? Shin?"

"Yes, Shin-san. What did you do to get called anyway but for now just go there! You can tell me about it later." Takato pulled Hiro out of his seat and push him toward the door.

"Eh? Wait.." Hiro turn his head to look around the classroom for Sukiya.

"If you're looking for Sukiya, she not here today. I saw Shin came to school alone, that means she won't be coming today. Anyway, you better hurry to the President's room."

* * *

><p>The Student Council Room was located at the heart of the school, their rooms facing the school garden. From the garden, you can see the Student Council room as well as the Student Council President's room but usually the President's room will be covered by the blinders.<p>

If you're lucky, you will get to see the President when he opens the window to let the sun in to the room. Most girls will eat their lunch at the garden when they hear that the president is working in his room. The girls hope to catch a glimpse at the President as they eat their lunch at the garden.

Hiro gulped silently as he stood in front of the Student Council room with his hand raised to knock the door but not quite knocking. He wondered just what is it that Shin wanted to talk to him about. And also he wanted to know the reason as to why Sukiya was absent from school today.

Just when he steeled himself to knock on the door, the door was open by someone inside. The person who had opened the door was a girl holding stacks of papers in her arms. She stood to a stop seeing him in front of the door.

"Oh! You must be Hiroshi Fujikawa from class 3-C. Come in, the President is waiting for you in his room." As she said that, the girl moved out the door and pushed him in through the door before she close it.

The moment Hiro was in the room, he saw that the other members inside was doing their individual work on the long table in the room, ignoring him. There were two other doors in the room excluding the entrance door; one of them must be the door to the President's room.

"Um, excuse me. I'm Hiroshi Fujikawa, I'm supposed to see the President." Hiro thought of asking out loud since he was ignored. A guy looked up from his work, pointed to the door on the right and went back to his work.

"Thanks" Hiro said even though it looks like he was ignored. As he walked towards the door, he wondered why the members were behaving like they did. When he finally reached the door, he stood trying to calm his nervous breathing. Steeling his nerves, he knocked on the door.

"Come in." The voice on the other side of the door beckons him to come in. As he slowly turns the door knob, he thought of the things that Shin might want to discuss with him.

_I wonder if what he wants with me._

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

FanFic written by : _KiraIqa_

Content : [no age advisory]

From the Manga : X/1999 (note: I do not own this manga, the mangaka does)

Mangaka of the Manga : OHKAWA Ageha and CLAMP

This fanfic is written by me for the pure enjoyment of writing and of my story plot to is based on Subaru Sumeragi but now I am focusing on his children's story whom I created myself. All of the characters are all owned by the mangaka except for Shinobu and Sukiya Sumeragi, Shio Takaya and Hiroshi Fujikawa. They belong to me purely. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Forever Entwined<strong>

_Chapter 13_

"Come In!"

The door knob turned and when the door opened, Hiroshi walked into the Student Council President's Private Room. When he entered the room, the feeling that the President's Private Room gives out was warm and inviting yet it had a hint of coldness to it.

Gulping, he looked at the teenager sitting behind the large desk in front of the open window. Shin's head was bended down, focused on his work. As he entered further in the room, he looked around and noticed that Shou also had a desk in here but it was placed at one side of the room.

Shou, who was doing his work at his desk, looked up when Hiro came into the room.

"Hiroshi. After the President finish up his work then he will talk to you. For now, you may take a seat at the sofa." After saying that, Shou tidied up his work at his desk.

"I will leave you two to your talk. Excuse me." He got up from his seat, bowed to Shin and was out the door. The sound of the door closing and the silence after it was nerve racking. In the room was only him and Shin. Shin scratched something on the paper in front of him with two other stacks of paper each side of the desk, one pile larger than the other.

A Student Council President's work is tough. I can see that Shin is not the President just for shows but he also does his work. Seeing him like this makes me change my mind on what I thought of him previously.

Minutes ticked by, the first bell for lesson had chimed but looking at Shin so seriously focused on his work, Hiro did not dare to interrupt him. Finally, after what seems like hours passed by, Shin puts down the pen he was holding and stretched him arms above his head.

"Finally done! Uwaah! I'm soo tired!" Shin exclaimed as he leaned back on his chair. He swerve his chair outwards towards the window to catch the gentle breeze coming in from the window.

"Um..uum… You wanted to meet me?" Hiro tried asking since Shin has already his work.

"Hmm.. Yes Hiro-kun, I wanted to talk to you." Shin finally said after a few seconds of silence. He then swerves the chair back to face Hiro.

"How was your weekend? Had any good dreams?" Hiro did not know what Shin's intentions are for asking this question but when he asked this question, he had a somewhat evil glint to his eyes. And the question of dreams made him think of the nightmare he had been having all week last week.

"Umm.. My dreams are fine, I guess." His uneasily said answer only made Shin grin even more.

"Haha! Good good! I just wanted to know." Hiro was suspicious of Shin's evil glint and grin. It make him think that somehow, he(Shin) knows that he was having nightmares. But that can't be possible as he did not tell anyone about the nightmares at all.

"Is that all you want to ask? Then can I go back to class now, the first bell has already rung."

"Hmm… Not yet, I still want to talk to you some more.." Shin got up from his seat and walked to seat next to him on the sofa. Hiro stiffen slightly not expecting him(Shin) to seat so close to him.

"You see Hiro-kun, I thought of inviting you for a sleep over at my house. Isn't that kind of me? Seeing as you are attracted to my sister and all, won't it be fun? Eh, Hiro-kun?"Putting his arm across the sofa, Shin leaned in closer to Hiro till their faces were one hand span apart.

Even with their face so close apart, Hiro didn't think he could move away. With their eyes locked on each other, Shin's eyes remaindered him so much of the tiger in his dreams. The tiger that will devour him while he just stood there, not moving even an inch to save himself for being eaten alive. That was what he is feeling right now with Shin in front of him.

"Shin-san, why is Sukiya not in school today?"

"Eh? Why you ask. Suki will not be coming to school this week. Great-grandmother sent her for a check up in Tokyo. This morning we said our goodbyes, she even told me to be good and make friends. I guess she will return this weekend." Losing interest in him, Shin leaned back on the sofa as he explained about Sukiya's absence in class.

"That's why I'm inviting you to stay at our house Hiro. So that we can be friends. Anyway, the sleep over will be during the weekend. It's a good chance to get to know my sister ain't it. So, what say you?" That grin was back as shin stared at him once again. It looked just like a Cheshire cat's grin before he ate a bird that interests him. But somehow, Hiro don't think that refusing would be a good idea.

"Aah.. I guess.. it's ok." Hiro said while scratching his head, uneasily accepting the offer to sleep over. He thought that since Sukiya will be back by then, then its ok, he guessed. But the grin on Shin's face worries him. And the thought of them being friends, he doesn't think that Sin would be his friend that easily.

"Yes! This ought to be fun! Now I'll just make the preparations for the sleep over. The food, the drinks, your sleeping quarters, and Oh! Not to forget the entertainment!" Shin seemed to be distracted with the thoughts of the preparations for the sleep over. As he said the things that need to be prepared, he ticked it off his finger.

"Umm.. Is it ok if I go to class now?"

"Hmm..? Oh sure.. Sure." In a distracted way, Shin waved Hiro off, telling him that he is dismissed from the room.

The last thing Hiro heard before he went out the door was Shin excited, thinking out loud about what to plan for entertainment. It made him a little uneasy just thinking about what sort of entertainment Shin has in store for him.

_Oh well, it's too late to worry about it since I've already decided to go. I'll just have to hope that nothing bad will happen to me during the sleep over. I hope… _

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

FanFic written by : _KiraIqa_

Content : [no age advisory]

From the Manga : X/1999 (note: I do not own this manga, the mangaka does)

Mangaka of the Manga : OHKAWA Ageha and CLAMP

This fanfic is written by me for the pure enjoyment of writing and of my story plot to is based on Subaru Sumeragi but now I am focusing on his children's story whom I created myself. All of the characters are all owned by the mangaka except for Shinobu and Sukiya Sumeragi, Shio Takaya and Hiroshi Fujikawa. They belong to me purely. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Forever Entwined<strong>

_Chapter 14_

_**Saturday afternoon, 1.30pm...**_

Hiroshi packed the clothes that he had folded into the travel bag that he will be bringing to the Sumeragi House. The day before, he received a formal invitation card to the sleep over at Sumeragi House from Shin Sumeragi.

It was a surprise to be called to the Student Council Room again yesterday, thinking that Shin wanted to taunt him again but when he got there, there was only Shio Takaya who awaits him. Shio then handed him the invitation card telling him that a car will pick him up on the specific day and time written on the card.

He was then told that it was essential for him to bring the invitation card along with him as the driver and would likely want to verify that he is indeed the person to pick up. Thinking back, before he left the room, he noticed that Shio looked at him as if he wanted to say something but in the end he said nothing.

_I wonder just what was it that he wanted to say…_

"Ding Dong!" Hiro heard the door bell rung and the sound of a car engine can be heard from outside the house. Looking out of his window, he saw a black Sedan with tinted windows, the same car as the one that brought the twins to school every day. It must have been the pick-up car. As he heard his mother answer the door, Hiro rushed to pack his things.

"The young master has told us to ready this room for your stay. You have leave of using this room as you see fit for your stay here. The maids will unpack your things for you so please leave the unpacking to them.

"Uh..." Even so, to leave the unpacking of his things, like his underwear and stuff, Hiro felt uncomfortable with the maids touching them but looking at the manservant who was saying all this with utterly no expression on his face, Hiro couldn't reject the idea.

Looking around the room, while the maids put away his stuff, he thought back to when he stepped out of the pick-up car. The first reaction to the Sumeragi House was that it was a huge house, definitely a rich person house. He knew from Takato and the others that the Sumeragi family was well known and now, he was seeing it first hand with his very own eyes.

"Now if you please follow me to the sitting room. Young master Shin will meet you there." The manservant waited, holding the door open for him to go through, forcing him to comply. Then he was lead through a series of doors and corridors before he stopped and opened a particular door to usher Hiro inside.

"Please wait in here while I inform young master Shin of your arrival. Snacks and drinks will be served momentarily." With that said he bowed and when out the door closing it behind him, leaving Hiro alone in the sitting room.

Sighing, he at his abandoned fate, he looked around the room to find that it was decorated just like the rest of the house that he had seen so far. It has an old traditional Japanese style but with a modern twist to it here and there. Looking out the window, he could see a garden filled with beautifully trimmed bushes, trees and flowers.

Somehow, to him, nothing looks out of place. It gives a feeling of peacefulness but with a hint of eeriness to him. Maybe it was because he is use to commotions and loudness of the city and town. Being here where the servants did things quietly and the feeling of being served really bugging him somewhat.

When he finally thought that he was going out of his mind waiting in the peaceful quietness, the door open. He turned away from the window to see Shin coming through the door with a maid trailing behind him, holding what looks like drinks and snacks that had been promised.

"I'm sorry I was late, did you wait long?"

"Um, no I just got here."

"Good good. Why don't we seat shall we?" Shin offered him a sit at the sofa and waited until he sat, only then did he seat himself. There was a moment of silence when the maid served the snacks and drinks before she too disappear out the door.

"So... You came." Shin said, looking at him with a slight grin on his face.

"Y-yeah.."

"Is the room to your liking? The room is near mine and Suki's by the way."

"O-oh really?" Hiro is starting to distrust that grin on Shin's face. He wondered just what surprises Shin had installed for him. Somehow, he just knew that the surprise will be a nasty one. He took a sip of his drink to quench his sudden dry throat.

"Hmm.. Well look at the time, it's just about lunch time." Shin said as he looked at his watch. "We'll have lunch first then after it I will show you around the house. I'm sorry my great-grandmother can't greet you. She is also in Tokyo getting check up by our doctors there when she suddenly collapsed. She is quite old, you see." Hiro quickly finished his drink and followed Shin out.

"Oh? I'm sorry to hear that. I hope your great-grandmother will be alright… U-um.. Shin-san?"

"Hmm? Call me Shin, somehow I don't particularly like being called "Shin-san" by you." Shin replied as he briskly walk to his destination, which ever that is. Hiro hurriedly followed after him, afraid that he will get lost among the twist and turns of the corridors.

"Oh Okay... Um Shin, so is Suki back from Tokyo?" Hiro asked, wanting to know since he did not see Suki with Shin. But when he asked that question, Shin suddenly stopped and turned to look at him.

"Oh ho! Well... Suki haven't come home yet but she might reach here tonight but meanwhile... I might just have to entertain you, don't I? Won't that be fun!" Shin said that with a wicked grin and turn back to continue walking.

_I just knew it.. That he is playing with me.. What the hell is going to happen, he hope that it is nothing bad..._

_**Meanwhile, in Tokyo...**_

Sukiya looked out the window of the waiting room in the private hospital. Every time there were to have a check-up, she and Shin would be brought all the way to Tokyo to Clamp Campus's private hospital. It has been that way since their birth. Even the school's annual check-up they were exempted from participating.

Right now, she was waiting for the results of her check-up. All week they did tests on her were divided throughout the weekdays and on the following Saturday morning, the test results of the entire series of medical tests will be told.

All through week after the testing she had nothing to do except wonder around Tokyo exploring and sketching what suits her moods. It is somewhat peaceful yet stressful at the same time. Peaceful as she did not have Shin to pester her but stressful as Sukiya knows that he will be up to no good during the time she is not with him to stop him.

She remembered the first time they began have separate check-up dates for her and Shin when they reached their teens. Shin had thrown a big temper tantrum that had the household in chaos for a week. But after that, he seemed to have gotten used to it though the household knows that for that week where she is not there, they have to cater to his whims, if not, terrible things happens.

_I just wonder how he's doing… I hope nothing bad will happen this time…_

"Miss Sumeragi? The doctor is ready to see you." A nurse called out from behind the counter. She gestured with her hand towards the room to tell her to get going.

Sighing, Suki takes a last look out the window to the beautiful garden scenery outside before having to face with all the medical result tests. The calm before the storm. Somehow, she suspected that something was different with today's results. Something in the air made her inner powers a buzzing, as if warning her that there will be trouble ahead.

Steeling herself, she walked calmly towards the door. Breathing out, she tried to calm her thumping heart and slowly turns the door knob to open the door. As the door opened, she stood still in surprised to see her great-grandmother in the room, sitting with the doctor.

_Why is Great-grandmother here and without notifying me too? What the hell is going on?_

See her great-grandmother here, the "feeling" she had intensify. Suki knows that something bad was going to happen or rather, she is going to find out something bad.

"Come in and close the door, Sukiya. There is something we must discuss." The doctor said as he flips through the papers on the clipboard in front of him. Her great-grandmother just sat in her wheelchair looking at her as if something has saddened her.

As the door shut closed, Suki is left wondering just what in the world had her great-grandmother come all the way to Tokyo for and for her to come all the way here when she is supposed to be resting, it must be something bad indeed…

**The End**

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

I'm sorry I didn't update this earlier. I totally forgot about updating it as I was busy with preparing for my internship. Now that my internship has started, I try to update this at least bi-weekly, may come earlier or later. Thanks for reading my fanfic and hope you enjoyed it thus far. Y(^v^)Y


	15. Chapter 15

FanFic written by : _KiraIqa_

Content : [no age advisory]

From the Manga : X/1999 (note: I do not own this manga, the mangaka does)

Mangaka of the Manga : OHKAWA Ageha and CLAMP

This fanfic is written by me for the pure enjoyment of writing and of my story plot to is based on Subaru Sumeragi but now I am focusing on his children's story whom I created myself. All of the characters are all owned by the mangaka except for Shinobu and Sukiya Sumeragi, Shio Takaya and Hiroshi Fujikawa. They belong to me purely. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Forever Entwined<strong>

_Chapter 15_

"Ah!" Hiro sigh loudly as he let himself fall to the bed. What a tiring day. All day he had to entertain Shin and with all the innuendoes and touchy feeling, he really had a bad feeling about this sleep over. Lying on the soft bed, he recalled what happen during the day.

What more, before dinner, Shin received a call from Sukiya telling him that she can't make it home till Sunday night. Somehow, from the atmosphere he was getting, that call made Shin more devilish and out of control than he was before. That's what he feeling he is getting. Even the servants tend to avoid Shin whenever they can. What a bad feeling he is getting.

He decided to take a bath after dinner to relief himself of some of the stress build up from today's "eventful activity" with Shin. And when he came out from the bath after dinner, there was a yukata laid out on the bed. He guess that he was supposed to wear that so he did, wearing his boxer underneath.

_I guess it's a norm for the Sumeragi family to wear these types of clothing._

Turning his face to looking out the window, he saw the beautiful scenery of the garden outside illuminated by the moonlight. There were mysterious sparkling light dotted here and there making the scenery surreal. Somehow, it seems as if it's calling him outside to play. Strange that. The more he looked, the more intense the feeling he got telling him to come outside.

Slowly getting up to his feet from the bed, Hiro moved towards the window. The window was a full length window from the floor to the top, to have privacy they just have to close the heavy velvet curtain over the window.

But with the window now wide open, letting the fresh night air in as well as the moonlight in, it feels bewitching somehow. The lights dancing just out of reach of the room. He moved closer to the open window, the breeze making the ends of his yukata flutter.

Still looking at the lights, he realised that they seem to be moving. Rubbing his eyes, he thought that they were just his imagination. But when they did not disappear, he reached out his hand to try to capture them. As he passes his hand over them, a strange feeling went over him.

_Somehow I feel as if I'm floating on air.. This feeling… Anyway, the lights are floating away again.. Best that I follow them…_

Walking barefooted on grasses and pathways, he followed the lights till he ended up at the foot of a large tree. Looking around, he saw bushes, a pond and buildings but he had no idea where he was.

_Strange, I didn't remember walking all the way here. Where am I anyway? Looks like I'm lost… Sigh.._

_Ting!... Ting!..._

"?"

_What was that? It sounded like a bell. But the sensation it brings… It's coming from the other end of the tree.._

Hiro slowly and cautiously made his way round the tree. The first thing he saw was a pair of feet wearing Japanese slippers crossed at the knee. As he moved closer, he saw that that person was wearing a yukata, same as his. When at last, he saw his face-

"! Shin?" Shin sat relaxed, leaning against the tree. In one hand he was holding a bell in front of him, moving it slightly every now and then to make that sound. On one of Shin's hand that was on the ground, a paper with some sort of inscription written on it, seemed to be floating above his palm. That paper seems to be burning with a blue blaze but strangely it's not burned at all.

_What on earth is going on?_

_Ting!... Ting!..._

"Nice sound isn't it…" Shin said absentmindedly as he sounded the bell. Hiro stood still not know what was going on.

"Hnn…" _Geez, what the hell is going on…_

Shin looked away from the bell, looked up to Hiro and smiled. Getting up to his feet, Shin walked towards Hiro with the bell tinkling every step of the way. The closer he got, the stronger the sensation he[Hiro] was getting from the bell.

"Shin! Wh-What—?" Hiro tried to move but somehow he couldn't move an inch of his body.

_Wh-what? I can't move my body! _

As Shin reached Hiro, he puts his arms around him[Hiro] and brought his mouth closer to Hiro's ear.

"Let the games begin…"was whispered to Hiro.

**Back in Tokyo,**

"_We would like you to stay here for the time being, Sukiya. No matter what happen, don't go to Kyoto until I tell you to." _

"…_."_

"_Until we resolve this matter, you are not to contact anyone there. Everything you need will be provided for, just stay here for the time being. I will explain to Shin about it later."_

"…_But—"_

"_No buts! I have to call in your father as well. Let see what his opinion are. The rest, your studies and such, I will inform them about your absence with some sort of excuse."_

"_Hnn!"_

Laying haphazard on the sofa, Sukiya recalled the words said by Great-grandmother. Her orders are absolute, there is no disobeying them. Sighing, she turned her head right and left looking around the apartment. It seems they had readied this apartment here in Tokyo for her use. There is no escaping Tokyo for now.

What was she to do? It seems that Great-grandmother was pretty mad. It's probably she had some idea of what was going on but she was still shock to find the evidence in her face. The doctor might not know but Great-grandmother surely knows. That was why she did not allow her to go home.

Getting up to her feet, she walked out the open sliding windows to the balcony. Shivering against the cold night air, she looked up to the moon. Tokyo sure is bright and lively, even at night. Looking up at the moon, she placed her hand on her stomach.

"Pregnant…"

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

FanFic written by : _KiraIqa_

Content : [note: has BL sexual content mix in this chapter]

From the Manga : X/1999 (note: I do not own this manga, the mangaka does)

Mangaka of the Manga : OHKAWA Ageha and CLAMP

This fanfic is written by me for the pure enjoyment of writing and of my story plot to is based on Subaru Sumeragi but now I am focusing on his children's story whom I created myself. All of the characters are all owned by the mangaka except for Shinobu and Sukiya Sumeragi, Shio Takaya and Hiroshi Fujikawa. They belong to me purely. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Forever Entwined<strong>

_Chapter 16_

Just coming out from the shower, rubbing her hair dry, Sukiya looked at the pills and notes for her pre-natal diet on the desk that the doctor advised her to take. Nearby on the desk were her drawing and writing materials.

_Well, at least they didn't take away my sketching items. It will keep me busy for some time, sketching and keeping me busy from going crazy at being kept here in Tokyo alone with no one she knows. They just restrict me from contacting or informing anyone at home, especially Shin and Shio._

Slipping into her preferred nightwear, jogging pants and singlet, it's what she likes to wear when she is not at the house. Here, there was no one to judge her preference of the things she likes.

"…"

"It's quiet…"

The room was too silent in contrast with the city night sound outside. At home, even though it is silent, there would always be the crickets creaking and the rustling of the trees giving of a peaceful quiet. Here the quiet is different, lonesome somehow.

Turning the radio on, she let the night radio station's choice music and talk shows fill the emptiness in the room. Sitting down on the bed, she looked out the window and wondered…

_I wonder if Shin is ok without me… And also I'm worried whether Shio will be able to control Shin while I'm gone…_

**Back in Kyoto, Sumeragi House**

"…Hnnn…" Hiro slowly opened his heavy lidded-eyes. The last thing he remembered was Shin talking about something to do with a game beginning before a smoky scent made him loose consciousness. It was dark but he could see as there were candles lit here and there.

As he wanted to see the room more that he was in more clearly, he tried to sit up but found that he could not move. That his hands were chained to each side.

"What the!" The chains clang together as he struggled trying to get up. At least his legs were not chained.

"Oh? You're awake?" Hiro heard Shin's voice from somewhere in the dark.

"Shin, what the hell?" He finally realised that it was useless to struggle. He noticed that he was actually lying on a bed and his hands were tied to each end of the bed post. The chains allow him to move his hands but not much.

"Hmm..? Nothing much, just thought that we could continue indoors where it is warm instead of the cold outdoors…" A creak alerted Hiro that Shin must have been sitting on a chair somewhere in the room.

Looking around the dark room, Hiro tugged at his chained hands thinking that maybe if he tugged hard enough it will be free.

"Whatever you do, you won't be free. I bespelled it to be so and the only way you could be free is if I say so." Shin got up from his sit and walked calmly toward the bed. In his hand was the drink he had prepared earlier just for this event specially.

"You must be thirsty… Here, have some tea to quench your dry throat." Shin sat beside Hiro on the bed and offered the cup of tea to him. Hiro just glared at him thinking that there must be some kind of trick involved. Most likely the tea is drugged.

"Hmm... You're thinking that the tea is drugged aren't you? Well, I'll prove to you that it not. Look…" Shin drank half of what was in the tea to convince Hiro and offered the rest of the tea to him.

Warily looking at him, Hiro waited a minute to see if there was any side effect in drank the tea. After seeing that there was none, he drank the tea that was given to him, grateful to quench his thirst. It bugged him that Shin did not release him from the chains but just help him drink it while he was still in chains.

After finishing off the tea, he once again look at Shin, trying to figure out just what the hell he plan to do with him, chained and all. Silence surrounds them as they look into each other's eyes, not knowing what each might do next.

Putting the empty cup on the bedside table, Shin then sat on the bed beside Hiro's lying form. Shin knew that the effect of what he put in the tea would be slow so he decided to tell Hiro a little story as they wait. Settling himself as comfortable as possible on the bed, he began…

"Shall I tell you a story? Anyway you just sit back and listen…"

"There was a time where a set of twins, a boy and a girl, who had special powers lived happily together. But that was before that boy saw the girl cried as if her heart was broken in two. From that day on, he vowed to protect that girl as all cost." Shin looked at Hiro to see if he was following his story. He saw that Hiro was indeed following the story but it seems that he's breathing is somewhat rougher.

"As they grew, his sense of protection also grew till one day he couldn't even take it if anyone had his sister's attention. He wanted to own her, her body, her soul. No matter what, nobody is allowed to take his sister away. He would use any means possible to separate her from them, even to use his powers."

"Be it sending nightmares to her potential suitors or ruining them, anyway possible. The more he tried to protect, the more he hurt her that he knew. He couldn't control it."

Hearing Hiro's breathing get rougher, he turn to him to cut the story short. His breathing too was getting rougher.

"Do you want to know what he did that was unforgivable, Hiro? Unforgivable though it might be but he did not stop." Slipping his hand under the Hiro's yukata, Shin placed his hand on Hiro's chest. Feeling the heart beneath his hand throbbed fast; the same as his.

_Da-dhump!_

_Da-dhump!_

"I slept with her, Hiro…" Shin whispered into Hiro's ears.

"Eh?" Wh-what? Just what did Shin say? He can't concentrate with his heart beating so loud. What is wrong with him… Did he really hear what he thought he heard?

"I slept with her, my sister. Sukiya."

The hand that was on Hiro's chest was distracting but the word that Shin said, they can't be true can they?

"Our relationship is not as simple as brother and sister… You saw it too didn't you?"

Saw? Yes what he saw was two siblings being overly friendly with the touching and everything. And also, Sukiya did warn him but he did not think that it would be something of this scale.

"Nn.. No way… That can't be…"

"Yes, it is true… Just ask her, she won't deny it." Stunned, Hiro stared at Shin's eyes. Those unwavering eyes convinced him that it was probably true. That those two, the siblings, Shin and Sukiya was probably sleeping with each other. Hiro did not know how he was to react to this.

When Shin shrugged off his yukata, Hiro became suddenly aware of the dangerous situation that he was in. He then reached to pull off Hiro's yukata and Hiro froze.

"Hey… Wh-what are you doing?"

"Why I'm taking these off so that we can proceed to the interesting part of this facade." He let the yukata fall to the floor beside the bed leaving Hiro in his boxer shorts only. Hiro laid quietly as he watched Shin survey his exposed body.

"You have a nice body, Hiroshi. All the toned muscles, the suntanned skin. But this here is what I'm really interested at." Shin stroke the front of the boxers lightly. "Look, it's already reacting to my light touching. Good that drug is working. We won't want you to go limp and mess up all my fun."

Hiro stared in disbelief at the hard-on in his shorts and the hand stroking the hard-on. He can't believe he is reacting to another man touching his cock. And so was the shiver that he felt racing up his whole body when Shin slipped his hand in his boxer shorts and stroke it, up down up down.

"Ugnn…" _Was that my voice coming from my mouth!_

"Please stop it! We're both males. And I know from your reputation that you are not gay! And neither am I!"

"Look here," he held his hand up for Hiro to see, "My hand is already this wet. You can't deny that you enjoy the feeling I give you."

"N-no… It's because of the drugs you gave me that I'm like this!"

"Well, it doesn't matter. Let proceed to the more fun part, shall we?" Hiro, with his hands still chained, was able to do nothing but look on as he was stripped of his last clothing, revealing the hard-on that was already wet and leaking at the tip from the attention Shin has given it.

Without warning, Shin grabbed hold of Hiro's legs and pulls them apart as he climb on the bed and kneel in between them. Hiro unwittingly stared at the junction of Shin's legs where an erection was already sporting. It must also be the effects of the tea Shin drank with him. Looking at the erection and the position he and Shin is in; he knew that it can't be good.

Shin placed his hands at each side of Hiro's head and leaned in till his face is a couple centimetres short of Hiro's face. Staring at each other's eyes as their breath mingled. Caged in and pinned down by Shin, Hiro has nowhere to run and nowhere to hide. His fate is now in Shin's hands.

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

FanFic written by : _KiraIqa_

Content : [note: has BL sexual content mix in this chapter]

From the Manga : X/1999 (note: I do not own this manga, the mangaka does)

Mangaka of the Manga : OHKAWA Ageha and CLAMP

Disclaimer: I do not own this manga and it's characters, the mangaka and its publisher does.

This fanfic is written by me for the pure enjoyment of writing and of my story plot to is based on Subaru Sumeragi but now I am focusing on his children's story whom I created myself. All of the characters are all owned by the mangaka except for Shinobu and Sukiya Sumeragi, Shio Takaya and Hiroshi Fujikawa. They belong to me purely. Enjoy.

A/N: It been a long time since I've uploaded anything and when I went and check, I noticed that I actually uploaded the wrong chapter previously. So sorry guys! Gommen! (m(-_-)m) Anyway, I am uploading all that I have written up till know and am writing slowly to finish this. Please bear with me in the meanwhile. Also, you might notice some changes in the style I am writing and the way things goes as the chapter goes by. Sorry bout that!

* * *

><p><strong>Forever Entwined<strong>

_Chapter 17_

"Ngnn… Mmm… Ngnnn!" The tongue in his mouth, caressing him, licking and sucking made him feel hot and bothered. This sensation was what Hiro felt as he was being kissed by Shin. This guy is one hell of an awesome kisser, was what he thought.

But right now, what bothers him the most is the finger or rather the two fingers that Shin is thrusting in and out of his hole below. It was strange and embarrassing enough that he is reacting to the fondling and kiss but the feeling of having something thrust in you is something else.

"Ngnn.. Ahh!"

"Did I hit the right spot? You seem to have loosened up quite a bit down here. It's even as wet as your front." Shin rubbed his fingers on the where it made Hiro twitched. The lewd sound made by the fingers thrusting into him was too much to bear that it made Hiro flush beet-red at the sound.

"Please… Stop…."

"Hmm..? It's no fun to stop now. And I'm starting to enjoy this too. Looking at the face you are showing, so reluctant but feeling the pleasure all the same."

Shin pulled out his fingers and showed Hiro how wet he made them. Feeling ashamed by his own actions, Hiro tried to push Shin away but his weak attempts didn't even budge him. Rather, Shin pushed both his legs up.

"Wh-what are you doing?!"

"Why preparing to push into you of course." Shin thrusted into Hiro fully in one thrust making Hiro gasp.

"N-no… Please…" Hiro gasped, pleading Shin to stop but he didn't. All he could do was grab on to Shin's arms with his chained hands and ride out the pleasure and the pain as Shin thrusted into him again and again.

"Ah… AH… AHH!"

_When will this torment ends? Will I never go back to the person I've been before?!_

**...  
>+++ X1999 ++ X1999 ++ X1999 +++<br>...**

**The next morning, Sumeragi House**

"Knock Knock"

The sound of the knocking woke Hiro up groggily from his sleep. His body feels weak as if he had spent all of his energy but strangely relaxed at the same time. His head seems stuffed and he couldn't think straight.

Groaning slightly, he tried to turn his head toward the sound of the opening door but even the slightest movement seemed to send his head throbbing so he gave up on moving for a while. Instead he tried to listen to and figure who it was at the door and what they wanted.

"What is it? I'm busy!" Shin snapped at the manservant in front of the door.

"Shin-sama, the former head requested to see you at her quarters after you have breakfasted."

"Fine! I'll be there!" Shin banged the door shut in the manservant's face. Looking back to his bed, he saw that Hiro has awoken from his sleep because of the disturbance but he was not quite awake yet. He had removed the chains yesterday night when it seemed that Hiro was not going to resist him anymore.

Walking back toward the bed, he sat near the edge and watched as awareness comes to Hiro's eyes, awareness of what happened last night. Shin can still remember Hiro's cries as he took him over and over again. He still remember those lips and eyes begging him for more after he lost his senses and only felt the pleasures that he was given.

Caressing Hiro's face, pushing away the hair that has fallen over his eyes, he looked deeply into those eyes as they remember.

"Shi —! Mmmmph! Mmmm…." Hiro was just about to say Shin's name when Shin kissed him deeply, silencing him with that kiss. He couldn't help it but respond even though he blushed red as he did. Finally, after a long and deep kiss that had him reeling, Shin released him.

"Shin…"

"Hmm.. I'll call for breakfast to be set up in here. You should rest yourself for today. Your body must be sore after what we did last night."

"…."

"I have to meet with my great-grandmother later. I'll grab a quick shower and then run a bath for you to soak in," Shin said as he head to door leading to the bathroom. Hiro could only stare at his back as he went in and began his shower. He did even bother to close the door.

Sighing, he leans back against the bed and stared at the ceiling. What they did last night was something he never expected to do in his entire life. To think that he would take a male partner to bed and having him as the bottom at that, it's just seemed surreal somehow.

But looking at the evidence, the markings on his wrist and ankle left by the chains that had bind him last night. And him, waking up naked in Shin's bed with his body sore but strangely satisfied is strong enough evidence that last night really happened.

He thought of last night, how after he stop fighting the pleasure, how when the chains were off, he, Hiroshi Fujikawa, shamelessly begged Shin to violate him over and over again. They didn't stop till he lost consciousness when the pleasure was too great. All he remembered when he lost consciousness that a white hazy swept through his mind and then lights out.

Turning his head to look out the window as the sun rises, he thought to himself…

_What going to happen now after what happened last night… How will our relationship change because of this… And what will I tell Sukiya… That I was in love with her but her brother drugged and violated me but hey, I like it?_

_Just what… will happen after all this…._

**...  
>+++ X1999 ++ X1999 ++ X1999 +++<br>...**

The aroma and the sound of tea being poured filled the silence in the room where two people is being served. Those two sitting in silence, one looking out the window as if he had not a care in this world and the other scrutinized him as if trying to understand him. When the maidservant went out of the room, the room settled back into heavy silence filled with a tense atmosphere.

"Shin."

"…" After a minute of tense silence, he turned to face his great-grandmother. He knew that she would not start talking to him no matter how long they waited unless he face her and look directly into her eyes.

"I heard that you had a guest staying here."

"… A friend from school.. Hiroshi Fujikawa from Sukiya's class…"

"It's good to know that you have other friends beside Sukiya and Shio."

"…."

"Shin, I want to ask you something important and I want you to answer truthfully."

"… What is it?"

"During my trip to Tokyo, you regular doctor called me. They informed me of something dire. And because of that I want to ask you this question. I have suspicions but I don't want them to be true but…"

"Shin, Sukiya is pregnant. Are you the father?"

Shin stared at his great-grandmother for what seemed like hours but was probably seconds. The word that his great-grandmother said is slowly registering in his mind. Sukiya was pregnant?! Was that why she did not come home yesterday?

"Shin? Answer me!"

"… _Yes... I might be the father…_" Shin whispered to the room out loud, answering the question his great-grandmother has posed. By saying it out loud, he was admitting to himself, accepting the fact that he might have made Suki pregnant. But even though he admitted to that, he was no less shock that his great-grandmother.

"Oh God, Shin! What have you done! She's your sister, your twin for god's sake. Why would you do such a thing to your own blood relative, your own sister?!"

"…"

His great-grandmother glared at him as she tried to calm her rage. Shin who was dazed by the information just sat there stunned. Both of them lost for words. Taking a deep breath, Shin's great-grandmother stared out the window, trying to calm herself.

"Shin… Sukiya will not be coming back here for the time being. I will arrange for her to be married as soon as I can since she wants to keep the baby. It is best if you don't try to contact her."

"What! Marriage?!"

"Yes, her marriage! So that the child would be born in wedlock. After her marriage, she will move out of this house and you will not be allowed to have any contact with her without supervision!"

"I can't believe your behaviour Shin! I should have forced your father to have a talk with you. You will not be allowed outside the house till the marriage is over. Not even for school! I will call your father back for the wedding and to talk to you."

"Bu-But.."

"No buts! Now go to your room and reflect! I have ordered that your guest be return home already so there will be no one there. You are confined to your rooms today!"

Shin just stared at his great-grandmother in disbelief. He sat there stunned that she has ordered for Sukiya marriage and the return of his absentee father. This couldn't be happening.

"Well, what are you waiting for?! Go!"

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

FanFic written by : _KiraIqa_

Content : [note: contains BL(Boy Love) so don't read it if you don't like it]

From the Manga : X/1999 (note: I do not own this manga, the mangaka does)

Mangaka of the Manga : OHKAWA Ageha and CLAMP

Disclaimer: I do not own this manga and it's characters, the mangaka and its publisher does.

This fanfic is written by me for the pure enjoyment of writing and of my story plot to is based on Subaru Sumeragi but now I am focusing on his children's story whom I created myself. All of the characters are all owned by the mangaka except for Shinobu and Sukiya Sumeragi, Shio Takaya and Hiroshi Fujikawa. They belong to me purely. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Forever Entwined<strong>

_Chapter 18_

RING! RING!

The bell sounded the end of lessons of the day. The sounds of students stirring from their classes to go home and to their club activities filled the hallways of Rosen High School. Only one student sat at his desk unmoving as he stared out the bright window.

Hiroshi Fujikawa sat there, staring into space. He was thinking about what had happed to him the past week. Ever since that night, he could not stop thinking about the Shin and Sukiya, the Sumeragi twin. And now, it was nearly a week later and still there was no contact from them.

But ever since he was escorted home that day after he had his breakfast, there was no contact from either Shin or Sukiya. It troubled him somewhat. He expected Shin to bother him some more as it was just like what Shin might have done. But the sudden silent contact unnerves him. It's as if he was waiting something terrible to happen to him.

Sighing, he finally decided to search for Shin. He was trying to avoid meeting up with Shin but all the waiting was making him nervous. He had asked his classmates if they have seen him around the school but most of them had told him that they have not seen Shin at all.

But most of them also said that it was not uncommon for them to not see Shin for days. The only way to find out was to go to the Student Council Room where Shin usually is and if he not, he could ask the people there. Packing up, he gathered his books and headed to the Student Council Room where he might meet Shin before he lost his nerve.

As he walked nearer to the Student Council room, his footsteps become heavier and heavier as if reluctant to reach the room at all. When he reached the corridor of the Student Council Room, he stopped, not going any further towards the door.

At that moment, he felt as if his heart is trying to beat out of his chest. The feeling was so strong that his courage to see Shin fled him but he couldn't move his feet to move away either. So there he stood, not moving forward and not stepping back.

Putting his bag on the floor next to him, he sighed and leaned to see out the window as thought of the things he wished he could have forgotten. This pass few days he had been sighing a lot. Even his mother and friends seemed to notice that but he couldn't help it.

He always had this problem of falling in love with someone he is not supposed to. In Tokyo, he fell in love with his best friend's girlfriend. Then after that there was a time where he was caught in a relationship with his teacher and there was a scandal that caused her to resign from her teaching post.

There was also the married woman who was separated from her husband but in the end she got back to her husband dumping him. Such luck, his love life sucks… But now, at this point in his life, he was really confused.

He thought he was in love with Sukiya but she pushed him away to prevent him from getting hurt. Then there was Shin who was in love with his own sister and did all those things to him just because he was jealous of the attention Sukiya was given from another man other than him.

Hiroshi didn't know that he had it in him to feel good when another man touched him. Even after the effects of the aphrodisiac were gone, when Shin pleasured him, he didn't turn away from it, rather he embraced it.

What the hell is wrong with him… Two guys doing _that_ should gross him out and he should be thinking about Sukiya not Shin! But he can't stop thinking… Touching his lips lightly with his fingers, he remembered the kisses with Shin.

The soft and gentle kisses… The rough and demanding kisses… It confuses the hell out of him but it also attracts him. Just thinking about it makes him all hot and bothered so he cut of the thought before his body starts to react.

"Fujikawa-kun?"

Hearing someone call out his name suddenly, made him jump. Startled, he turned his head to see that it was the Vice-President of the student council, Shio. He was also the best friend of Shin from their childhood time.

"Umm… Hey.." Hiro replied uncertainly, not knowing what to do in situations like this. He didn't think that he would get caught this fast by one of the closest people that knew Shin. He clumsily gathered his bag from the floor, ready to flee at the earliest chance he got.

"Are you looking for Shin?" Shio had a stack of papers in his arms. It seemed that he was on the way to the student council from the way he was facing.

"… Yeah, sure… Is he in?"

"Hmm… No, he not in right now. Why don't you come to the office first?"

"Um.. It's ok. Maybe next time.." Hiro move to escape quickly but Shio caught his arm.

"No, I insist you come to the office. I have something to discuss with you."

He was then marched into the student council room then to the president's room. There, Shio released his arm to put the papers on his desk.

"You can sit down on the couch. I just have to finish a few papers first before we talk." As Shio sat down on his desk, Hiro stood still for a minute before deciding to sit down. Not knowing what to do while he waited, he looked around the room.

The last visit he had to this room ended in him being invited to Shin's house for a "sleep over". This time, he had a feeling that it the ending was going to be just as bad. He had the feeling that something bad was going to happen and Shio was the one who will announce it to him.

The sound of papers rustling together got his attention back at Shio. It seems that Shio was finished with the paperwork and was tidying up the desk. Hiro fidgeted with his bag as he waited nervously for him to finish up.

After what seemed like ages to him, Shio finally looked up and looked him directly in the eyes. He then leaned back on his chair and looked at him intensely. It unnerves Hiro to be stared at like that, as if Shio was measuring him for something.

"Fujikawa-kun, do you really want to meet Shin? After what he did to you."

"Eh?"

"I know what he did to you. In the past, there were similar incidents but yours were different than the rest. You were the only exception but I can't figure out just what it is about you that caught Shin's eyes."

"Y-you know?"

"Yes, I had a feeling that something would happen when he invited you to the house. And when you return to school without a scratch on you, I know only one other thing that could have befallen on you."

"So you know that he… That we…" Hiro stammer, blushing red all the while.

"Had sex, or rather, that he raped you. Yes, I knew. But now the question is that if you are willing to meet him again. Usually when the guys that had the chance of encountering Shin's bad side, they quickly transferred school. And they were the ones that were physically harmed."

"W-were they all…"

"Rape? No, they were just harmed physically in mysterious accidents. You were the only one to that that special treatment. That make you even more a surprise when you didn't apply for transfer. So, what's your answer?"

"… I… Yes, I would like to meet him again."

Shio looked at the one called Hiroshi Fujikawa. Both the Sumeragi twins were attracted to him in a way. Any way he looked at this boy, he couldn't find anything special about him. But the call from Sukiya asking him to let this boy meet Shin, it must mean something big.

Never before had Sukiya let anyone near Shin, especially in the state that Shin is in now. But if Sukiya tell him to do so, that must mean that this boy must have some value in Shin's and Sukiya's eyes.

Never before had she asked something of him so he was a surprise to hear her ask it. Well, no matter. Whatever it is that Sukiya ask of him, he will do it. For the sake of Sukiya, he will do anything.

"Are you sure? Once you get involved in the Sumeragi family there will be no turning back."

Hiro looked at Shio eyes. They had an intense feeling to them. Uneasy, he looked back at what Shin did to him. But when he thought of Shin, he had a feeling that he just have to meet him. A feeling, something unfamiliar but so right at the same time. He knew that getting involved with Shin means trouble, but still…

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Hmm… Ok, I will take you there." Shio stood and gathered his things. He called his chauffeur to come and pick him up.

"Eh? Right now?"

"Yes, right now. Well, come on."

Hiro was once again pulled along by Shio.

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

FanFic written by : _KiraIqa_

Content : [note: contains BL(Boy Love) so don't read it if you don't like it]

From the Manga : X/1999 (note: I do not own this manga, the mangaka does)

Mangaka of the Manga : OHKAWA Ageha and CLAMP

Disclaimer: I do not own this manga and it's characters, the mangaka and its publisher does.

This fanfic is written by me for the pure enjoyment of writing and of my story plot to is based on Subaru Sumeragi but now I am focusing on his children's story whom I created myself. All of the characters are all owned by the mangaka except for Shinobu and Sukiya Sumeragi, Shio Takaya and Hiroshi Fujikawa. They belong to me purely. Enjoy.

A/N: Look out for announcement below!

* * *

><p><strong>Forever Entwined<strong>

_Chapter 19_

_Knock knock_

"Master Shin, a visitor is here for you."

_Crash!_

Something crashed against the wall near the door. Hiro was startled by the sudden sound of it but the manservant didn't even reacted to it as if it was the normal response. From the sound of the crash it was as if something broke against the wall, as if being flung from a distance.

"Master Shin. A certain Hiroshi Fujikawa was sent by Master Shio. He said that you would want to see him."

There was a moment of silence before the door opened. From the crack of the opened door, Hiro saw Shin in his bathrobes, looking so ragged and worn out. It looks as if he had a hard time sleeping with his hair mussed and tired face. But even then, he still has a powerful aura around him.

Shin looked at Hiro with a dark expression on his face. After a few minutes of heart-thumping silence, he finally opened the door wider.

"Come in."

Hiro looked hesitantly at Shin, reluctant to enter because of the looks Shin was giving him. But as he has decided that he needed to do this, he entered the room hoping that it was not the wrong choice.

"Would young master Shin like the maids to clean up the room?" The manservant asked, enquiring if the broken glass wanted to be sweep off.

"…No. Have them come in later to clean up."

"As you wish." The servant bowed before he closed the door gently behind him, leaving Shin and Hiro alone in the room. The same room that Shin violated Hiro, the same room that Hiro felt the pleasure and pain of being with Shin.

"Umm… Ahh…" Hiro fidgeted, looking everywhere but not at Shin. He was so nervous now that he was standing there in front of Shin. If he looked directly at his face, he will remember all the things that Shin did and how he responded to it.

Shin walked to the seat beside the window and stared out. The cold air blew against him once in a while but he didn't notice its coldness. His mind is in chaos that he couldn't sleep without thinking about what his great-grandmother told him. He still felt angry about being confined in the house.

Why wasn't he allowed to see Suki at all… Now that he was told that she was having his child, he felt responsible somehow. Suki was to be married off because of him… Shin looked back at Hiroshi, another of his victim.

"What do you want?" Shin asked feeling tired.

"Um… I… Ahhrrr…"

"… Just say it out. And don't just stand there, sit down." He indicated to the seat opposite him for Hiro to sit.

Hiro slowly thudded his way to the chair, feeling uncertain on how he was to go about. Upon reaching the chair, he sat down and looked at Shin who was far gazing. Looking at him, he saw the dark circle under Shin's eyes as if he has not been sleeping.

"Um… Shinobu-san…"

Shin twitched when he heard his name being called. It's been a long time since someone called him Shinobu. Usually they called him Shin-sama, Sumeragi-sama or young master. It was only when he did something major that he was called out by his full name. Even then, the tone used was different from now. The way Hiro said his name, it made him self-conscious somehow.

"What did you come here for? Did you come here for a repeat of what happened before?!"

"N-no… I.. I…" Hiro blushed as he stammered, looking away from Shin. Hiro didn't know what he was going to say to Shin. What was he thinking, coming here again. Gulping, he took a slow deep breath.

"I just… I just want to know why…"

"Why… Why I do the things I do? Do I need a reason for doing them! It's just because that I can that I do the things I did! You shouldn't question my action!" By the time Shin finished saying the words, he was already shouting. Embarrassed at his loss of temper, Shin decided to cross in front of the window to let the cold air cool down his temper.

As his temper cooled, he watched Hiro's expression in the window's reflection. Hiro face looked confused and torn in what he was to do.

"Leave." Shin said in a dead-pan voice. "Now."

"But I…" Hiro looked at Shin's back, wanting to say what has been on his mind but nothing came out from his mouth. He did not think it was this hard to phrase it into words but when he saw Shin, all the word has been blow away and he was left feeling confused, his emotions in turmoil. Flustered, he looked down at the floor.

Somehow, when Shin looked at Hiro, he felt an uncontrollable rage whelm up in him. He knows it was wrong to blame Hiro, but still, he wanted to break him, shatter his pride and unman him in a way that he will never be the same again.

As if the demons are controlling his body, he strode to Hiro and grabbed his shoulder with one hand and lifted his face up to his gaze with the other. Hiro startled by how fast Shin hand moved and winced in pain as Shin was grasping his shoulders hard. But when he forced his gaze to look at Shin's face, Hiro was startled at what he saw in Shin's eyes.

Somehow, the gaze was filled with something that made him uneasy. It was filled with malice and other things that tell him that Shin was going to do something bad to him.

"Sh..Shin?!"

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

A/N:

Well, after a loooonnnnggg break. I am finally writing again. I am currently in the middle of writing the next chapter, it's going to a slow update because I am trying to write longer chapters so bear with me k? It nearing the end of the story and with me writing longer chapters, it will be a few more chapter before we see the ending of this story. So look forward to the next chapter! See ya!


End file.
